Who Is She?
by laffers18
Summary: A close friend from Booth's past appears, causing friction between him and Brennan. B&B all the way, and rated M because i'm not sure where this will end up! On hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first long fic I have done. I have a few more chapters ready, so if you like i shall update! :)

It's set after the 100th, but before the finale. And there isn't nor will there be any Catfish. Maybe some Hacker as i am fond of the goofball! Oh...and Hodgins & Angela are back together.

I also can't write case. There may be some mentions here and there but not alot of it. I think it's better to leave that to the experts, don't you think?

This is your basic fluff, drama, a smidgen of angst and i may even work some smut in there. Who knows?

**Chapter One**

It was just like any other day in the Lab. The squint squad were arguing over a dead body on the platform. Dr Brennan was supervising the mini squints. Agent Booth was supervising Dr Brennan. Miss Montenegro and Dr Hodgins were undressing each other with their eyes. And Dr Saroyan was attempting to supervise them all!

Agent Booth was staring at the floor in complete and utter boredom while Miss Wick and Mr Bray were...discussing the potential murder weapon when a loud yell broke the silence.

"CHARLIEEEEEE"

The squint squad and co looked at each other in utter confusion while Agent Booths head snapped up. He stared at the newcomer in what appeared to be shock until he found his voice.

"Dylan...seriously Dylan?"

And in front of a very confused group of co-workers he bounded done the stairs, swept the newcomer up in his arms and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

The group on the platform couldn't hear what was being said, but could see Booth was talking a mile a minute and gesturing wildly. No one spoke until Dr Hodgins low murmur.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn. Who is she?

All he got was a nudge in the ribs by Angela.

"Hey, what was that for. You have to admit that is one good looking woman!"

Angela couldn't totally blame Jack. The woman currently at the fore front of Booths mind _was_ good looking. Well, if Angela was completely honest she would concede that she was a complete knockout. Long flowing red hair, pretty facial features from what she could tell at this distance and a delightfully curvaceous body that was just to die for. If you take into account the fact she was wearing jeans moulded to her legs and ass, a top that clung to her torso and fuck me read heels, Angela was surprised 'good looking' was all Jack said.

"Smoking hot more like"

This from Wendell, who earned himself an elbow in the ribs too. He went to retaliate until Angela gestured towards Dr Brennan, who was staring at the scene in front of her looking like someone had just stolen her puppy. She suddenly seemed to realise they were all staring at her as she looked up. She frowned and addressed Wendell.

"Mr Bray, as you were saying?"

"Uhh, yeah Dr Brennan. So..."

Wendell continued to speak while Dr Brennan tried to listen, but for the life of her she couldn't keep her eyes off Booth and the mystery woman he was occupied with.

"Who the hell is she?" Brennan said under her breath causing the others to look at her.

Angela moved around to stand by her.

"What was that sweetie?"

Brennan decided to ignore that, and went back to listening to Wendell. Angela could see Brennan was dying to ask, but she also knew her well enough to know she wouldn't.

"So Cam"

Cams head snapped up at the sound of Angela's voice. So far she had been staring determinedly at the floor, hoping to avoid this moment.

"Yes Angela"

"You have to know who she is right? I mean, from his reaction, she has to be someone from his past. And you're from his past so it stands to reason...you'll know who she is?"

Wendell had stopped speaking by this point, and he was (along with Daisy and Jack) watching Cam waiting for her response. Dr Brennan on the other hand was crouched over the body finishing off her examination. She couldn't stop herself from listening out for what Cam was going to say though.

"I think I do yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They continued to stare at her until Angela realised she thought she was finished.

"And Cam? You're not leaving it there. So...who is she?"

Cam sighed.

"Fine. Her name's Lillian Walker. She and Booth have known each other since college."

She then proceeded to fold her arms, making it clear that this was all she was going to say on the matter. Angela regarded her closely.

"Lillian...then what was with the Dylan? And they've known each other since college? Well...how well do they know each other?"

Cam was going to reply to Angela but was interrupted by Brennan.

"What's the nature of their relationship?"

Cam looked at Brennan and sighed.

"That's something you can ask Booth, Dr Brennan. "

"Ask Booth what?"

They all jumped at the sound of Booth's voice coming from behind them. They were aware of the woman glancing between them all with a...knowing look on her face?

"Just waiting for you to introduce us to your friend there, studly."

"Oh, of course Ange. Sorry. So everyone, this is Lillian Walker. Lillian this is..."

Lillian interrupted him.

"Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Daisy...Wendell, I think...and this must be Bones...correct?"

Brennan glared at her.

"Wow...she's like psychic...and British" Hodgins whispered to Angela.

"Not psychic, Dr Hodgins. Booth's just talked about you guys a lot."

Hodgins glanced over at Booth and was amused to see he's blushing.

"Awwwww, boasting about us were you big guy?"

"Gun, Hodgins. Remember who has the gun."

Hodgins just smirked at this. When someone's threatened to shoot you as often as Booth did him, you became immune to it.

Lillian held out her hand to shake Dr Brennan's.

"Nice to meet you Bo..."

Brennan glanced down at the hand offered, then continued to stare at Lillian coldly.

"It's Dr. Brennan, Miss Walker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

And with that she moved swiftly too her office. Booth stared at her rapidly retreating, and winced when he heard the 'bang' of her office door. He glanced sheepishly at Lillian.

"Sorry, Dylan. She doesn't like being called Bones"

"Correction. She doesn't like it when anyone _else_ calls her Bones."

Booth just throws a glare at Hodgins who shrugs in a 'just saying' way.

"OK, moving on. What's with the Dylan thing there, studly?"

Booth just shrugged at Angela.

"Long story Ange. I was just about to take Lillian for lunch so we should really be..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Angela cut him.

"Brilliant. It's our lunch too, isn't it, Jack? Cam? So...where to?"

"I think you said the Diner, wasn't it Charlie?"

"And what's with the Charlie...OK, ok, I get it, long story...Good thing we have an hour for lunch then, isn't it?"

Angela grabbed Jack's arm and started to lead him down and off the platform. She turned back when she realised no one has followed.

"Hurry up guys. I'm starved."

Booth looked at Lillian, mouthing 'I am sorry' and took her arm, leading her off the platform. Cam just rolled her eyes and followed. As she exited she gave one last glance towards Brennan's office where she noted the blinds were now shut. Brilliant, she thought, one pissed off forensic anthropologist.

"Wait. What about us...can't we come?"

Cam spun back at the sound of Daisy's whine.

"No, you can't Miss Wick. Finish cataloguing those remains, and then, see if Dr Brennan needs you".

And with that Cam spun back on her heels and headed for the door to join the others.

Once she had left, Daisy turns to Wendell.

"And what do we tell Dr. Brennan if she asks where they've gone?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"You want to be the one to tell her that Booth was taking another woman to _their_ diner?"

Daisy pondered this for a moment.

"Point taken. So back to work?"

"Back to work." Wendell said with a nod as he turned back to the remains.

Both of them remained oblivious of the woman who stood behind them with a pained expression on her face. She fled back to her office silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who favourited/alerted/reviewed. It's much appreciated!

**Chapter 3**

Angela waited until they had all got settled into their seats at the diner before starting her interrogation. Hodgins took one look at her face and gulped, knowing no one would be leaving here without her questions were answered.

"So... How long have you known each other? How did you meet? Where did you meet? Why the nicknames? Why have we never heard of you? Why have we never met each other? Have you slept with Booth?"

"Angela, you can't just ask someone that!" Booth snapped at her.

Ange just smiled in return. Booth could feel his anger rising as a response to the audacity of his 'friend'. Lillian placed her hand on his arm and smiled at Angela.

"It's ok, I've got this. So, I believe you wanted the how long ago first?"

Angela nodded and she continued.

"OK, so we've known each other for about 18 years. We met in college. You've probably never heard of me because Booth's a private person, as i'm sure you know. I've been back in England for the past 6 years, hence why we've never met. And it's none of your business whether Booth and I have ever slept together."

She ended her speech with a smile. Angela had to give it to her, she wasn't giving anything away. Even with her normally infallible sex-radar, she couldn't figure out if they'd done the deed or not...and she didn't like it one bit!

"Notice you didn't mention the nicknames there...Dylan?"

Lillian and Booth shared a glance and after a nod from Booth she continued.

"Ok, Angela, I'll tell you. Just keep in mind that we were young and drunk at the time, so don't laugh! Right, so we were at this party that I had gone to with my two girl friends. We met Booth there. We'd known each other for a while now, and were kind of a foursome. Best friends I suppose, and Booth had already nominated himself for 'annoying overprotective brother' duty, so..."

She stops when she received a poke in the ribs and turned to smirk at Booth

"Hey Lil, you were pretty wild back then. Someone had to look after you!"

"Ha, keep telling yourself that! Anyway, when we got there, I was already totally hammered, so when we met Booth, he went into protective mode and pretty much stayed like that all night. He looked after me, Rachel and Danni...my two girl friends. It was hilarious...a guy so much as looked at us wrong, and Booth was all up in his face. Kind of cute, really."

"Oi you...not cute. Manly, macho, hot but not cute!"

"Put a sock in it you, can't you see Angela and I are trying to have a conversation!"

Angela, Jack and Cam were watching this exchange with a rapt expression on their faces. Cam was pleased to finally meet the inimitable Lillian Walker, and to see Booth so relaxed in another woman's presence was a relief. Now Jack, he was finding the whole exchange greatly amusing and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. And Angela...well, Angela was rapidly re-evaluating her initial thoughts on Lillian. She was fully prepared to dislike her on the principal that she wasn't Bren, but she was grudgingly coming to see that Booth really cared for her, so as a friend...she really had to like her. A bit.

"Ange...Ange...Angela."

She looked up to find them all staring at her.

"You seemed in deep thought there Ange, anything you want to share?"

"It'll keep, studly. So Lillian, as you were saying?"

Lillian looked at Angela quizzically for a second before she continued.

"So, as I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted,"

This said with a mock glare in Booth's direction.

"So basically, there was a party. We three girls were totally wasted. Booth was our protector."

She throws a charming smile in Booths direction,

"He spent the entire night running around after one of us trying to stop us from getting in trouble. At the end of the night...and remember, very drunk here, someone noted how he was like the Charlie to our Angels. You know Charlie's Angels right?"

Jack, Cam and Angela just smile and nod, seeing where this is going.

"Course you do. Anyway, so in my drunken state this seemed like the most hilarious thing i'd heard in my life, so I start deciding who's who. So, we have Booth in the role of Charlie. Rachel was Natalie...she's dippy, blonde, but has a heart of gold. Danni was Alex...super intelligent and generally kick ass. Then me as Dylan."

The three of them waited expectantly until Jack ran out of patience.

"And...why were you Dylan?"

Lillian looked to Booth for help, but he just smirked and folded his arms.

"Fat lot of good you are! Fine. I was the wild one, drinking, smoking, and _really_ bad taste in men. The unpredictable one."

Jack's grin widened.

"You were _that_ girl in college. God, I _LOVED_ that girl." Jack uttered with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Hey, Married...remember?" Ange said as she nudged him with her arm.

"I said _loved_ baby, loved. Past tense. You know you're the only woman for me," he said as he snuck his arm around her.

"Yeah, well, I better be!"

Cam and Booth rolled their eyed at the couple's antics, while Lillian looked on in amusement. The couple really were entertaining to watch, yet for all their teasing and joking you could see the love coming off them in waves. It was nice to watch.

"So that's the story. We normally only used those now during the first meeting after a long separation...or after copious amounts of alcohol!" Lillian ended with a laugh.

With that the group finished off their lunch, and just before they left, Lillian pulled Angela off to one side.

"So Angela. Are you satisfied?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well...are you happy with what you heard. You know how we met, our past, and our relationship now. We good from now on? No more questions?"

Angela thought about the question of just how intimate Lillian and Booth were, but sighed to herself as she realised it was nothing to do with her. As much as she wanted to look out for Brennan's interest, she realised that she couldn't. Brennan would have to do that for herself. Plus she had a feeling she and Lillian could become very good friends.

Angela looped her arm through Lillian's and smiled.

"We're good. Now, I better get back to work; see how Bren's getting on."

At the mention of Brennan's name Booth's head shot up.

"Shit, Bones!...we were supposed to do lunch...ah crap she's gonna kill me. Gotta run guys. Jack you got this?"

At Jacks hasty nod Booth got up from the table and ran out of the diner. Once he was safely out of ear shot, Jack glanced at Angela.

"He's so screwed."

And with those wise words, Cam and Jack joined Lillian and Angela and made their way back to the Jefforsonian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Booth ran back into the Jeffersonian, bounded up the stairs to Brennan's office and burst through her door.

"Bones, I'm so sorry. I totally for...got."

Booth stopped when he finally realised Brennan's office was empty. His eyes swept the room as if he expected Brennan to just appear from thin air, and when he accepted the fact that her room was empty, he spun on his heel and headed towards the platform where Daisy and Wendell were still working.

"Wendell!" he hollered "Where's Bones?"

Wendell looked pleadingly towards Daisy who was staring determinedly at the floor in front of her. Realising he wasn't going to get any help from her any time soon, he turned a fearful gaze towards Booth.

"Uh... Booth, man. How was lunch? Good? I bet it was good."

"Yeah, yeah it was fine" he answered distractedly, "Where's Bones?"

"Ummmmm, I think she said she was going to lunch...yeah definitely lunch. Right Daisy?"

Daisy threw him a glare, and then turned an innocent smile towards Booth.

"Yep. Definitely lunch. She said as you were at lunch, and they were at lunch, that she should go to lunch."

Booth gave Daisy a confused look and then turned back to Wendell, hoping for something more...normal.

"Did she say when she'd be back?"

Wendell went to answer but Daisy spoke over him.

"She just got back. See?"

She pointed over his shoulder to where Brennan was walking towards her office. Without another word Booth hurried off in her direction.

Wendell and Daisy exchanged a look.

"Do you think we should?" Daisy asked

"Definitely." replied Wendell.

"LIMBO!" they said together, and raced off to avoid the oncoming...explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I felt bad for the previous chapter's shortness so here's the next one!

**Chapter 5**

Booth gave a cursorily knock on Brennan's door before bursting in. He saw a flicker of some emotion in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to decipher. Brennan arranged her face into a perfectly polite smile as she addressed him.

"How was your lunch Booth?"

That one question caused guilt to consume Booth. He burst into speech, talking a mile a minute.

"Oh God Bones, I am so sorry. I totally forgot we had plans for lunch, I was just so happy to see Lil that I..."

"Lil?" Brennan queried.

"Lillian." Booth corrected.

Brennan's smile froze in place.

"Ahh the delightful Miss Walker. Continue."

This remark caused Booth to look more closely at her, and he became aware that there was a whirlpool of emotions happening within her, and she was trying her best to hide it. He continued to talk, but this time he took more care in what he was saying hoping to reassure Brennan.

"Anyway...I haven't seen Lillian in person in about 6 years...give or take...and I really wasn't expecting her and I just sort of...lost track of...well everything. I know that's no excuse, but she's one of my best friends, and it's been too long. You know?"

He saw Brennan wasn't softening so he bought out his 'only for Bones' charm smile, hoping this would soften her up.

"Forgive me, Bones?"

Bones rolled her eyes at his attempt at charm and, with a wave of her hand, dismissed what he said.

"There's really nothing to forgive Booth. Just in the future it would be polite to inform me when our plans are cancelled, so I can make alternative arrangements."

Booth went to speak, but Brennan continued.

"Luckily in this case, I managed to find an alternative so it wasn't an issue. Now, I really must get back to work so if you'll excuse me."

With that final comment Brennan went back to the paperwork she had been doing before Booth interrupted, effectively dismissing him. Booth's smile fell.

"Umm, ok then, Bones. I'll just...return to the Hoover then."

He waited for Brennan to acknowledge him, and when she didn't he turned to leave. As he reached for the handle, he stopped, and slowly turned back to face Brennan's desk.

"So Bones, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do for lunch?"

She spared a glance for him.

"Oh, I just met Andrew."

She looked back down and, in doing so, missed the grimace of pain that flickered across Booth's face at the mention of the other man's name. He collected himself and arranged his face into an indifferent mask.

"Hacker...of course."

Without another word he spun around and left her office, shutting the door behind him.

At the sound of the door shutting Brennan's composure left her. She threw her arms onto the desk, laid her head down and stayed like that until Angela walked in, hours later.

On the other side of the door Booth stood as still as a statue, glaring at the door he had just shut. He remained there for a few minutes until the sound of Angela's laughter snapped him out of it. He looked over towards Hodgins' work station where he could see Angela laughing at something Lillian had said. Lillian had a massive smile on her face and the sight of it pleased Booth...it had been too long since he had seen her laugh and smile so freely.

With one final glare at Brennan's closed door, he strode over to Lillian. Angela looked towards him at the sound of his footsteps.

"No explosion Booth? Is Brennan ill or something?" Angela said with a smile.

"Bones...she's just perfect. Had lunch with Hacker so she was A-OK."

Angela winced at the bitterness in Booths voice. Lillian glanced at Booth, saw the pain he was trying desperately to hide, and took a step towards Brennan's office.

"Lillian, we're leaving!" Booth said as he walked rapidly towards the exit.

Lillian looked determinedly at Brennan's door before turning a wry smile in Angela's direction.

"I see myself and Dr Brennan having a little chat before the week is out! I'll catch you later, Angela; it was lovely to _finally _meet you. Now, I better go calm down the big guy...wish me luck!" And with a smile and a wave she hurried out of the Jeffersonian after Booth.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for all the kind words.

**Chapter 6**

"Booth." Lillian called "Booth...slow down man, not all of us have the legs of a bloody giraffe."

Booth stopped walking but didn't turn to face her. When Lillian had caught up with him, he continued towards his car, refusing to glance at her, afraid of the pity he might see on her face. When they were both settled in his car, Booth stared unseeingly in front of him until he slammed both of his hands onto the steering wheel causing Lillian to jump.

He turned his tortured gaze on her.

"Hacker...Hacker? What does she see in that...that..."

"Moron...Doofus...Idiot." Lillian supplied helpfully.

This had the desired effect on Booth resulting in a small smile gracing his face.

"Exactly!"

"Well to be fair Booth, you did...however inadvertently...stand her up."

Lillian went to continue but Booth interrupted.

"Yeah, but that was only 'cause you showed up out of the blue...you know, that makes this totally your fault."

"Oh no no no big guy, you're not pinning this on me. And _I_ wasn't blaming _you_. I just think Dr. Brennan jumped to conclusions when she saw me and reacted in the only way she knows how."

Booth gave Lillian a very confused look.

"...huh?"

"She saw me and your reaction to my arrival and assumed we were in some kind of...intimate relationship, and she found she didn't like this fact."

"No, you're wrong Lil. I've already told you, she doesn't...like me that way...and how high school did I just sound?"

"Very, but that's beyond the point. We've already had this discussion Booth. What happened that night...well, she didn't tell you she didn't care, did she? She told you she was scared too...in anything but words anyway."

Booth went to speak but she cut him off.

"And this discussion isn't made for a car, so you drop me off at my car and go back to work. I'll call around tonight; we'll have a few beers, some take out and a long catch up...OK?"

Booth rolled his eyes at her.

"How did I forget how bossy you are?"

Lillian just stared at him, waiting for his agreement.

"Ok, ok. 8pm. My place. You get the beers, and I'll get the food?"

"We're on!"

With that settled they buckled up and Booth started the car. Before he pulled out into the traffic, he paused to glance at Lillian and offered her a small smile.

"It's good to see you Lil."

Lily patted his knee and returned his smile.

"And you Booth...and you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I apologise for the shortness! And thankyou for all the kind words, and alerts/favourites etc. Thank you :)

**Chapter 7**

Two hours later, while Booth was locked away in his office, Angela found herself becoming more and more concerned about her best friend. It had been over two hours since Booth and Lillian had left, and nobody had seen hide or hair of Brennan since. Angela hurried over to where Jack was busy studying something too disgusting for Angela to even look at.

"Hodgie, have you seen any movement yet?"

"Sorry babe, not so much as a flicker of the blinds."

"I'm worried about her. She normally surfaces at some point...even if it's just to yell at the interns."

"Well you know Dr B., she's probably just trying to figure out this new...development."

"And by development you mean Lillian."

Hodgins just nodded in confirmation.

"I'm going to have to go in there, aren't I?"

"Afraid so Ange. Just...make sure her bags aren't packed, OK? She's surprisingly...irrational when it comes to Booth's lady loves."

Angela absentmindingly nodded her head in agreement while staring at Brennan's office door, looking at it like it's going to bite her at any minute. She took a minute to compose herself and then headed determinedly towards Brennan's door. As she left, she called back to Hodgins.

"Wish me luck, babe!"

"Good luck Ange!" Jack called.

He waited until she was out of earshot before adding.

"You're gonna need it!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I felt bad for being a tease! LOL

**Chapter 8**

Angela came to a stop outside Brennan's door and took a deep breath, unsure of what she would find. She psyched herself up and knocked lightly on the door. Silence greeted her. She decided to risk the wrath of Brennan, and opened the door.

The lights were off and the blinds were drawn, so it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dark. As they did she saw a figure hunched over Brennan's desk.

"Bren...sweetie...can I come in?"

Silence greeted her again, until Brennan's scratchy voice floated across the room.

"You're already in, Ange, so the question is redundant"

"OK...can I turn the lights on?"

"Sure...why not."

Angela turned the light on then focused her gaze on Brennan. She hadn't moved since Angela entered and was sat at her desk, arms and head resting on it. Ange waited for Brennan to say something and when she didn't, she edged neared the desk.

"Bren...you're scaring me...what's wrong? You and Booth had a fight?"

At the sound of Booth's name Brennan's head shot up, allowing Angela to see the pain on her face.

"I ruined it all Ange...I ruined it."

Angela's heart shattered at the broken whisper that came from her. She moved closer to Brennan again so she was standing directly in front of her, treating her like a skittish horse, not wanting to move to fast in case she startled her.

"Ruined all what, sweetie?"

"Everything. He's moving on...from me...and I...and I...I didn't take into account how much it would hurt...why does it hurt Ange?"

Brennan asked in her little girl voice.

Angela had no idea what to say but knew this may be the only time Bren completely opened up so knew she had to try.

"It hurts because it's love, sweetie. Being in love is the greatest feeling in the world...and the most painful."

Brennan just looked at her waiting for her to continue. Angela took a deep breath and decided to stop walking on egg shells and try to get to the bottom of this...while she still had the chance.

"Bren what do you mean he's moving on. You must know he loves you...he _can't_ move on!"

"No no no. He can. He told me so." Brennan moaned. "_I have to move on Bones_...he said it and I agreed...I agreed Ange! Why would I do that...?"

Angela looked at Brennan with a concerned expression, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Sweetie...when did he tell you?"

Brennan slammed her hands onto the desk and gave Angela a pleading look

"That night Ange...after Sweets and the book...he told me. He told me he wanted a life with me and I...and I panicked. Then he said he had to move on...and why shouldn't he? He deserves everything, and that's not me! He needs a woman that is sure of forever...who wants to get married in a church...who doesn't embarrass him in social settings! That's not me! It's not me..."

And with that heart-wrenching declaration she sank her head back onto the desk and sobbed.

Angela rushed around to Brennan's side and turned her chair so she was facing Angela.

"Sweetie, look at me...look at me!"

She lifted Brennan's face and made sure she was looking into her eyes.

"You are his everything...don't you understand that yet. You know for a genius you can be really stupid! He _needs_ you! Not a wedding or a guarantee of forever...just a promise that you'll try! Because that's all any of us do...we try. There are no guarantees...no recipe for a successful relationship! Just two people who love each other...trying!"

Brennan had stopped sobbing in the middle of Angela's impassioned speech and stared at her for a moment, processing all she had said.

"I...I...I've been really stupid, haven't I?" Brennan questioned.

Angela threw her a wry smile.

"You know I love you sweetie, but...yes, a bit stupid."

"But Ange...I still don't know _how_ to be what he needs."

"Oh Bren. You are what he needs...just as you are. He just needs to know that you think he's worth it...just to try. And this is Booth, hun...you two can do anything together!"

Brennan was silent another moment, and Angela held her breath hoping that what she said had sunk in.

"I want to try Ange...I really do. You don't think it's too late...with this Lillian woman."

Brennan said the other woman's name with a sneer.

"You'll need to talk to him about her sweetie, and for what it's worth...I think you'll like her. If you give her the chance."

Angela didn't give her a chance to respond.

"Now...go get yourself cleaned up. Make yourself beautiful and go get your man!"

Brennan began to smile.

"Yeah...I can do that. I'll take him some dinner tonight...ask to talk."

"Brilliant...and call me with the details! Because you _know _there's going to be details!"

Brennan smiled her way as she packed her stuff up and grabbed her coat. When she was ready she turned to Angela. She hugged her and murmured in her ear.

"Thank you Angela...I don't deserve you."

Angela just smiled.

"Yes you do Bren...you deserve me and so much more. Now..." she said as she pushed Brennan towards to door.

"Go get, um, cowboy!"

"I don't know what that..."

"Just go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lillian knocked loudly on Booth's door as she struggled to juggle the crates of beers in her arms. She yelled through the door.

"Booth? Booth? Seeley Joseph Booth, open this door now, or I'll get drunk without you!"

She heard a crash coming from the other side of the door and a muffled oath, and then Booth's aggravated voice came from directly behind the door.

"Alright, i'm coming...i'm coming. Jeeze girl...can't you _ever_ be late?"

He swung the door open and Lillian got a very nice view of a half naked Booth, with only a towel riding low on his hips.

"Wowsa Booth...you open the door like that to everyone?"

He smirked at her.

"If so, I'm surprised Dr Brennan hasn't jumped you already!"

At the mention of Brennan's name his face fell, and he just gestured for her to enter.

"Too soon hey big guy?"

He just glared at her.

"Definitely too soon."

"Give me a min Lil."

He walked back towards his bedroom leaving Lillian to get settled. She kicked off her shoes and wandered into his kitchen, leaving the beers on his counter. She caught sight of the take out and smiled.

"Thai...result!"

She grabbed the food and brought it out to the living room, placing it on the table. She grabbed herself and Booth a couple of beers, and yelled towards his bedroom.

"Get your fine ass out here before there's nothing left!"

"You touch my Thai and you're a dead, woman!"

"Oooooh, them be fighting words! I reckon I could take you!"

Booth wandered out of his room buttoning his top.

"Only 'cause you cheat!"

Lillian sent him an innocent smile.

"Only when I can't win fairly."

Booth laughed and settled himself onto the sofa next to Lillian, grabbing the beer she held out.

"Cheers Lil. Now let's eat."

They spent the next 40 minutes in a companionable silence working their way through the food and beers. By the time the food was gone they were both on their fifth beer and feeling a little tipsy.

"So Booth...you ready yet?"

Booth sent her a sexy smirk.

"I'm always ready baby!"

Lillian just rolled her eyes.

"Serious time, Booth."

Booth stopped smiling and just stared at her for a moment.

"If we're going to do this...it has to go both ways. You need to be honest with me Lil."

Lillian glanced away from his kind stare for a moment, and then looked back.

"Deal. Me first ok? Just to get it out of the way. Then, we'll deal with Dr Brennan."

She swung herself round on the sofa so she was sat cross-legged facing Booth.

Booth nodded and waited for her to begin. When she stayed silent, he realised she wasn't going to make it easy for him. He leaned forward in earnest.

"Lillian...why did you go? I would have helped you get through it...you know that right?"

Lillian placed her hand on his arm.

"I know Booth, I just..."

She sighed heavily and started again.

"Too many memories and, I felt...I could be happier at home."

"England's not your home Lil. You lived here for most of your adult life. This is home. I'm home."

Lillian gave Booth a weak smile.

"You had so much going on Booth...the army...FBI...gambling...I didn't want to burden you."

Booth attempted to speak but she cut him off.

"I know you didn't...don't feel that way Booth. I know you never would I was just...worried about you. For you. I wanted you to fix yourself, not worry about me."

"So you left? We could have helped each other Lil. We said we'd always be there for each other...what happened to that?"

Lillian gave Booth a sad smile.

"We grew up."

They stared at each other silently for a moment and then Lillian continued.

"After he died...I just felt _so_ guilty and I just thought...if I got out of the country where it happened, I could...live again."

Seeing her in so much pain really hurt Booth, but he didn't know how to make it better. He tried anyway.

"It wasn't your fault Lil. You know that."

Lillian gave him a tired smile.

"Do I? I was supposed to look out for him, Booth. He was _my_ responsibility. I was so focused on college and having a good time, and then on my career that I didn't see his pain. Or maybe I did and I chose to ignore it? It ate me up, and I just needed...God, I needed an escape."

Booth's heart broke for her. They sat silently for another minute until Lillian burst out in anger.

"God damn it, he was 21 years old. 21...and he killed himself. What do I do with that Booth? How do I move on?"

Booth put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You don't Lil. Hey...look at me."

He raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes, and the sight of her tear filled eyes nearly broke him.

"You don't move on. You remember him. You treasure his memory...and you learn to live again. It's not the same life as before...it can't be. But you live."

Lillian stared seriously at him until she offered a weak smile.

"You know I love you, right Booth?"

"I know. I love you too. Now...go clear yourself up and we'll finish up here."

This caused Lillian to smile.

"Nice try mate. Your heartfelt confession is next...you're not getting away that easy!"

Booth snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Damn...worth a try though?"

"Always!"

Lillian left the sofa to clear herself up in the bathroom, and Booth got up and removed the empty takeout from the table to thrown it in the garbage. He then grabbed another couple of beers, aware he was going to need it, and sat back on the sofa awaiting Lillian's return.

Both parties remained unaware of the forensic anthropologist standing with her fist raised to knock on the door, tears beginning to fall at the sound of the man she loves declaring his love to a woman who was not her. She turned to leave, taking one last stricken look at his door before hurrying away to her car where she could break in private.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you for all the kind reviews, and for those who have favourited/alerted this fic. Means a lot :)

**Chapter 10**

Booth was half way through his next beer by the time Lillian had returned. She gave him a smile and settled herself in next to him, making sure she was facing him again. Booth gave her a resigned smile and waited for her to begin.

"So friend...how's that idiot brother of yours?" she asked with a smile and giggled at the look of confusion on his face.

"Have to ease you into it big guy...I know what you're like! So...Jared?"

He sent her a grateful smile.

"He's good Lil. Less of an idiot now, thanks to his fiancée!"

Lillian was in the middle of taking a swig of beer when he said this and nearly choked.

"Fiancé? Jared? God you go away for 6 years and the world goes mad!"

Booth laughed at this.

"Yep...my baby brother is in love and getting married. You'll like her. Padme is her name. Very pretty...she's good for him...you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"And you know he's gonna be psyched you're back in town. I think he missed you as much as I did!"

Lillian grinned.

"Damn straight he did! Now you know what I wanna know next?"

Booth just smiled.

"How's my favourite godson! Skype just isn't the same you know? I bet he's gotten so big!"

At the mention of his son Booth's smile widened and his eyes shone with pride.

"He's amazing Lil...just amazing. He's such a good kid, ya know? And I know he's missed you...every time you spoke he asked when you were coming back!"

"That must have pleased Rebecca! How is the bitch, anyway?"

Booth sent her a warning look.

"Oh come on Booth. I'm sure she says worse about me! And what do you expect...all the times she's kept you from your son...or made you beg. She's lucky I haven't kicked her ass yet!"

"She's just as complimentary of you; you'll be pleased to know!"

Lillian just grinned. Booth let out a resigned sigh knowing any further discussion on Rebecca was pointless. He was well aware that those would never see eye to eye!

"What else do you wanna know Lillian?"

"Oooooh where to start?"

At Booth's look she stopped smiling and sent him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Booth...I'll try and behave. Is Parks still close to Dr Brennan? Along with you he's told me so much about her I feel like _I _know her but having met her...she doesn't come across like the woman you two told me about."

Booth smiled.

"Those two adore each other...they really do. When they're together I feel like the third wheel! And Bones...well, the woman you met...that's not my Bones. You know? She's not normally like that...she's kind...loyal...compassionate...she just cares. Maybe too much."

Lillian gave him a dubious look.

"Look if you get to know her, you'll see that. I promise..."

Lillian nodded.

"I trust you Booth. If that's what you say she's like, then I'll put our first meeting down as a fluke. Now Booth...we need to talk, and I mean really talk, about that night."

Booth gave her a weak smile.

"We already had that conversation...remember?"

"Yes but a phone call doesn't count! And that was less a conversation more...you venting and me listening."

Booth stared at her waiting for her to begin, hoping to get this conversation over with. When she stayed silent, he grabbed another beer and took a swig. Lillian grabbed her own beer and finished it off, then placed it on the table deliberately. She had a determined look on her face and turned back to Booth.

"I want to get this clear in my head, so just...tell me if it's wrong. Ok?"

Booth nodded.

"You saw this...Sweets right? About the book he wrote on you two, yeah?"

Again Booth nodded.

"And after the whole session he dared you to gamble on her?"

Booth shrugged.

"Basically yeah..."

"OK, remind me to have a _little_ word with him at some point. Anyway...you told her you wanted a life with her, kissed her, she panicked and said no, you said you had to move on, she asked to remain partners and you agreed. Is that the gist of it?"

"It was a tad more complicated but...yeah"

Lillian stared at him for a moment.

"And you know I love you, don't you."

Booth sent her a small smile.

"We've established that yes."

"OK...so...my diagnosis is...you're an idiot!"

Booth's smile fell and he looked like she's just shot him.

"But...I don't...what?"

He stood up and went to storm off to the kitchen but she grabbed his arm.

"Sit back down and listen. Really listen...not that thing you do where you nod and ignore anything I have to say...sit down Seeley!"

Booth sent her a glare but sat back down, further away from her this time.

"You've spent the last 6 years telling me all about the great Dr Brennan. At first you wanted her. Then you hated her. And then unbeknownst to yourself, you fell in love with her. I may have never met her before this week but, I feel I know that woman better than I know myself."

Booth just continued to glare.

"You spent those 6 years giving me a bloody play by play of your every interaction and...this may surprise you...but I actually listened! And one thing I learnt is that you don't rush her...ever! And you knew that Seeley...you knew and you did it, anyway."

Booth glared for another moment before his face crumpled and he allowed her to see the pain he was hiding. He leant forward and put his head in his hands.

"God, you think I don't know that? As soon as the words left me I knew it was a mistake...too soon. It just went so wrong after that..."

Lillian edged a bit closer to him not totally sure of the reception she would get. She knew that she was hurting him but didn't see another way to get through to him.

"It wasn't just you, Booth. Sweets should be hung for his part and she...well, she risked the best thing that will ever happen to her in a moment of blind panic. But she loves you, Booth...I know it and I think somewhere deep down you know it. It's the _reason_ she panicked!"

Booth raised his head to turn tortured eyes onto her.

"I want to believe that Lil...every bone in my body is _begging_ me to believe it I just...can't. I mean if she loved me...really loved me, would she be seeing Hacker? And, would she have said no so...definitively. I just needed something...some scrap to let me know there was some hope. She wouldn't even try!"

Lillian gave him a kind smile.

"You told her you had to move on, Booth. She probably thinks you already have."

"What...why would she? I haven't even had a date..."

Lillian pointed to herself.

"You?"

Lillian sent him a mock glare.

"Nice big guy. Good to know a relationship with me is so repugnant to you!" Lillian laughed.

Booth's mouth turned up slightly into a small smile. At the sight of it, Lillian edged even closer and poked him in the arm.

"There's that smile, big guy."

The tension that had previously been in the room started to drain away, and Booth started to relax. Lillian sighed at the sight, relieved that they had gotten through it without any major casualties. Simultaneously, they both reached for another beer. They were quiet for a moment until Booth asked.

"Deep conversations over for tonight?"

"Definitely...I am wiped!" and with that they went back to being just them.

Past conversations packed away into a little box in their minds to be pondered over at a later date, so they could just enjoy each other's company.

"Lil...where are you staying at the moment?"

"Just some cheap hotel."

"Well that's just stupid. Stay here."

Lillian gave him a long considering look.

"Nah, you're alright, Booth. Don't wanna cramp your style!"

Booth went to protest but she cut him off.

"Alright, I know what you're going to say! I won't stay here, but I'll make you a deal. You help me find an apartment and a job."

Booth grinned at these words.

"You're back for good?"

Lillian couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah baby!"

Booth jumped up, pulled her from her seat and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a minute or two until Booth leaned back and looked down into her face.

"This is gonna be so good Lil. I've gotten so many places we _have_ to go. People to meet. Gotta take you to see Parks, he's gonna freak. Ooooh and you have to meet Padme, you'll love her and..."

Booth paused.

"Wait...you said deal? So i'm doing this for you...what do I get?"

Lillian gave him a sneaky grin.

"I'm going to get you one Dr Temperance Brennan!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N You guys are too nice to me! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Angela bounded into the Jefforsonian the next morning feeling very pleased with herself. She hadn't heard from Brennan last night but took that as a good sign...hopefully it meant her best friend spent the night in the arms of one _very _hot FBI agent, and she couldn't be happier for her. She saw Jack at his work station and moved to join him, wanting to share her excitement.

Jack saw her coming and frowned.

"Ange...you know that little chat you told me about yesterday? The one you had with Dr B.?"

Angela looked confused but nodded.

"I don't think it worked."

Angela gave him an indulgent smile.

"Of course it worked Jack. Why wouldn't it?"

"Ummmmmmmmm...have you seen Dr B., this morning?"

Angela shrugged.

"No. You?"

Jack winced.

"Unfortunately, yeah...she's not a happy camper. She made Daisy cry when she'd only been her 5 minutes...and from the look on Wendell's face, I wouldn't be surprised to find him crying into his coffee somewhere. It was...brutal, Ange."

Angela was at a loss for words.

"But...she...Booth...last night...oh crap!"

"It gets worse, Ange. Hacker..."

Angela's eyes narrowed and at her look Jack gulped.

"Hacker...isinherofficenowwithher!"

It took Angela a few second to translate that into English, but when she did, her eyes narrowed further.

"He's what?"

"He just...turned up and, Ange...I think she was expecting him."

Angela gave Jack one last look before she spun on her heel walking determinedly towards Brennan's office, muttering to herself as she went.

"I will not kill her...I will not kill her...I WILL not kill her".

When she arrived at Brennan's office, she burst through the door not bothering to knock.

"Brennan!"

Brennan was standing close to Hacker laughing at something he had said when she heard Angela, so she turned as raised a brow.

"Yes, Angela."

"We need to talk...outside."

Brennan nodded and turned back to Hacker.

"I'll be right back, Andrew," she said with a smile, and followed Angela out of her office, shutting the door behind her.

Brennan turned to Angela with a smile plastered on her face, waiting for her to begin.

"Bren...what the hell happened?"

Brennan gave her a blank look.

"I don't know what you mean."

Angela's patience snapped.

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Last night...your office...our little chat about your hunk of a partner...ringing any bells?"

Brennan looked at her quizzically.

"Why would it ring any...-"

"Stop it, Bren. Just stop...I'm not in the mood. You were going to talk to Booth last night, so what the hell happened. You come in this morning...make the interns cry and now him! Hacker...seriously?"

Brennan shrugged in a very un-brennan like move.

"I happen to like, Andrew."

Angela's anger started to get the best of her.

"And you _'happen' _to love Booth...what...forgotten already?" she ended sarcastically.

Brennan's facade started to crack.

"Forgotten...forgotten..." her voice had risen at this point, and people started to glance their way.

"I have _forgotten _nothing. _Maybe_ it's you..._maybe _you don't know Booth and his feelings quite as well as you think! _I_, on the other hand, know what he feels for me and_ I _know it's not love. You want to know how I know this, Angela?" she didn't give her time to respond "I know because I was there to witness him declare it to someone else!" Brennan took a shuddering breath at the end of this, and turned to glare at the few people passing by who had frozen at that announcement. They took one look at Brennan's face and fled, vowing to forget that they had heard anything at all. They were all aware Dr. Brennan owned a gun, and that she wasn't afraid to use it...after all she had shot her partner.

Angela could see Brennan believed every word she was saying. Her anger drained away and she just felt tired. Having a socially inept genius as your best friend was surprisingly tiring.

"Sweetie...are you sure you haven't just...misunderstood?"

"I know what I heard, Angela."

"I know...I know. I'm just saying...maybe it was out of context. Maybe it was an 'I love you in a purely platonical way'?"

Brennan started to respond when a movement caught her eye. She looked over at the Jeffersonian entrance and froze. Angela grew worried about the lack of animation on her friends face and turned to see what had caught her attention. She winced when she saw what had Brennan so entranced. Booth had just walked threw the doors, with Lillian by his side, and his arm rested haphazardly over her shoulder.

Angela and Brennan continued to look at them until Angela spoke gently to Brennan.

"You need to talk to him, hun."

Brennan stayed silent for a moment.

She was about to reply when her office door opened behind her causing her to swing round.

"Tempe" Hacker said "I really need to get to work. We on for tonight?"

"Of course Andrew. Pick me up at 8?"

"Excellent. I can't wait. I'll see you later. Angela" he sent her a nod goodbye and left.

Angela stared at Brennan.

"Tonight?"

"Andrew is taking me to the new club that just opened up. It should be fun."

"Club...right. Ummmmmm, I'm going to work but just let me offer you one piece of advice Bren. Talk to him...before it's too late."

With that Angela turned to leave. When she has taken a few steps away Brennan spoke softly.

"It already is too late."

Angela froze for a split second before she continued on her way. Brennan sent one last glance Booth's way, where she could clearly see him laughing with Jack and Lillian. She turned and re-entered her office, closing it with a quiet 'click'.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry...this ones a shorty! The next ones longer though...promise!

**Chapter 12**

Lillian watched as Angela and Brennan walked into their separate offices. She had seen their confrontation, but had been too far away to hear them, and then she had focused on keeping Booth's attention so that he didn't see that man that left Dr Brennan's office. She had no idea who he was, but from Hodgins panicked looks, she realised that she might need to find out soon.

"Lillian...Lillian...DYLAN!" Booth waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

She shook herself out of her internal musings, and gave him her full attention.

"Where'd you go to there, mate?"

"Hmmm...what...uhhh just thinking. You know...having thoughts..."

Booth smirked.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could have said so. You can't lie to me to save your life."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature Lil! Anyway, I was _trying _to tell you that I was going to talk to Bones about...that thing. So if you can stay out of trouble for 5 minutes, I'd appreciate it!"

She waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, big guy. You do your thing...I'll do mine!"

Booth laughed.

"Nothing ever came good from those words!"

Lillian mock glared at him and pushed him in Brennan's direction.

"Shove off you. I have important matters to discuss with a certain artist."

"Oh god...you and Angela...everyone run for their lives!"

He dodged the blow Lillian sent him and wandered off to Brennan's office laughing.

Once he was out of earshot she turned to Jack.

"Am I going to enjoy this convo with the love of your life? Brennan didn't look like a happy camper!"

Hodgins said nothing for a moment, before he smiled. He patted her on the shoulder and pushed her gently towards Angela's office.

"Have fun!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Booth approached Brennan's door slowly...both incredibly eager and terrified of the conversation he was about to initiate. He paused briefly to gather his courage, and then knocked lightly on the office door.

"Bones" he called softly "Can I come in?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Booth that this was the first time in a long while that he had felt the need to ask permission to enter Brennan's office. That thought alone strengthened his resolve, as he became aware of just how off track their relationship had veered. He waited somewhat impatiently for a response, and when one didn't come he cracked the door open and called again.

"Bones...didn't you hear me?"

He heard a heavy sigh and then Brennan's irritated response.

"I heard you Booth. I'm working."

"Well can I come in...we need to talk."

"Busy, Booth."

Booth started to get aggravated, annoyed at the fact he was trying to have a conversation with Brennan through her door.

"Well...I know you are but, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Silence greeted that statement and Booth decided enough was enough. He opened her door fully, and became more annoyed at the sight that greeted him. Brennan was facing away from door focusing on some paperwork set out behind her. The fact that she hadn't the decency to at least FACE in his direction when talking to him was getting him riled up, and he was desperately trying to calm down. He knew he would get nowhere if he lost his temper.

"Temperance!"

She sighed again and put down the paperwork she was viewing, slowly turning around to face him.

She rolled her eyes at him and waved a hand as if giving him permission to speak.

"5 minutes Booth."

"5 minutes...how very generous of you Bones!" he snapped at her.

Brennan eyes flashed with temper before she controlled herself.

"I told you I was busy Booth...what do you want?"

"I want a conversation that doesn't have a bloody time limit!" he snapped as he walked towards her.

"Well you shouldn't wander in here during WORK hours and just expect me to drop everything for a _chat_!" she said as she took step towards him.

"I'm not here for an idle chit chat for God's sake. I wanted to talk to you...an actual conversation about us!"

By this point they were standing toe to toe, breathing heavily as they both tried to get control of their whirling emotions. They stood staring at one another, the atmosphere slowly shifting, as they realised just how close they were. Brennan felt Booth's breath mingling with hers and she took an unsteady breath and stepped back, putting some space between them.

Brennan was going to respond to his last statement until a thought occurred to her.

"So where's Miss Walker Booth, Your place?" she asked with a blank expression on her face, giving away nothing.

The shift in conversation and tone threw Booth, and it took him a minute to respond.

"What...oh she's around here somewhere. What's that got to do with anything?"

She shrugged.

"Was just wandering what she thought about you being here...to discuss _us_"

Booth gave her a confused look and shrugged.

"She's all for me being here...what is it with you? You don't even know her...what, you jealous Bones?" he taunted.

At the flash in her eyes, Booth smirked. This conversation hadn't gone as he planned, but he was seriously annoyed, and had no intention of getting it back on track.

"So that's it! You don't like her because you're jealous!"

Brennan's eyes flashed in temper.

"Of what, Booth?"

Booth ignored her question and continued to taunt her.

"It's all making sense now. She turns up...you see me hug her...you storm off."

As Booth was talking he slowly made his way towards Brennan. At the look in his eyes, Brennan backed away slightly. Only coming to a stop when she met the edge of her desk.

"I'm not jealous, Booth."

She meant to sound confident but her voice wavered.

"Well Bones...you really shouldn't be. Even if I was... reacquainting myself...intimately with Lillian, it shouldn't bother you. You don't want me...remember?" he asked softly as he moved even closer to her, leaving just a few inches between their bodies.

At the mention of that night, Brennan lowered her eyes from Booth's briefly. She struggled to control her breathing due to Booth's close proximity and just managed to stutter out,

"I...I remember Booth...and I am NOT jealous of her...or of her and you. And I don't dislike her, I just don't know her."

By the end she had regained her composure and found her voice again. At Brennan's declaration Booth raised an eyebrow, sensing that she was not as comfortable as she appeared to be.

"Really Bones? So the idea of me touching Lillian..."

He stroked a hand down her arm.

"Caressing her...'

He traced a finger down her cheek.

"Kissing her..."

He moved his face closer to Brennan and breathed the words into her ear causing her to shiver. She had stopped paying attention to what he was saying and was focused on his movements, and the look in his eyes. They had darkened as he spoke and he was staring intensely at her, cataloguing her every reaction to his touch and voice. He pressed her against the desk and he thrust his pelvis slightly against her. He smirked at the way her breath hitched when she felt just how much this conversation was affecting him.

"Making love to her..." Booth whispered

At that statement Brennan came out of her Booth induced haze and tried to get her brain to process what he had been saying. When she finally caught up, her head snapped up and she pushed him away, eyes flashing with temper.

Booth revelled in her temper, satisfied that she wasn't as immune to him as she'd like to think.

"I don't give a damn who you screw, Seeley Booth. Why would I, when I have Andrew?"

Any satisfied feelings Booth had were erased at that point and his temper started to rise again, angry at her for throwing that on his face. He knew he'd been doing the same to her, but he wasn't feeling very reasonable.

"What? You're 'satisfying your biological urges' with him now?" he sneered.

Brennan glared at him.

"Not that is has anything to do with you but, no...at least not yet. But he's taking me to a club tonight, so who knows what might happen?"

Booth went to respond but stopped as his phone went off. He continued to stare at Brennan as he answered the phone.

"Yes...oh hi Rebecca...what...no I can't!...i'm a work...ok, ok, ok I get it...no look, meet me at the diner...yeah, I've got an idea so no worries...leave him with me...yeah, sure...ok see you in 10."

He flipped the phone shut and stared at Brennan for another moment in silence. Brennan shifted uncomfortably at his intense stare, she shifted her gaze to his phone and nodded towards it, hoping to break the silence and avoid a continuation of their previous conversation.

"Problem with Rebecca?"

Booth was silent for so long she didn't think he was going to answer, until he shrugged and said

"No problem. She just needs me to take Parker, a problem at work."

At the mention of Parker, Brennan broke out into a lovely smile, causing Booth's heart to hurt. He knew how much Brennan cared for Parker, and he was well aware that the feeling was mutual. He only wished she cared for his father half as much.

"You could bring him here if you like...you know how much he loves watching him work. And Jack loves it when he's around...gives him an excuse to act like a child again."

Booth shook his head.

"I don't think so Bones. I'll make other arrangements for him."

Brennan's smile dropped. She hadn't considered that after everything that had happened, Booth might not want her around Parker. It hurt.

"Fine then...what are you going to do with him? Leave him in your office to get bored?" she said.

Booth didn't like the tone she was taking.

"What I do with my son isn't something _you _need to worry about, is it? I'm leaving to go get _my_ son. Enjoy your...date tonight, Bones."

He didn't give her a chance to respond; he just spun on his heel and left her office leaving her staring after him. He had left her office door open and she moved to close it. As she did so she heard Booth's voice calling out.

"Lil...get out here. We need to go...I've got a favour to ask!"

Brennan smiled sadly to herself. Of course, she thought...Lillian.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Glad your all enjoying this. Thank you for the lovely reviews, always appreciated.

**Chapter 14**

Lillian approached Angela's office warily. She knew that Angela was not in a happy place right now, but she really needed to have a frank discussion about Booth and Dr Brennan. Lillian had promised Booth that she'd help him get his woman...she just wasn't totally sure how to do it. She knew if anyone could help it would be Angela. Booth had told her everything there was to know about 'his' team, so she knew Angela could be her saviour on this...she just wasn't sure if she would be open to it right now.

When Lillian arrived at Angela's office she took a deep breath and then lightly knocked on her door.

She heard a voice snap.

"What!"

Lillian poked her head round the door.

"Hey Ange...got a minute?"

Angela looked up from her desk and motioned for her to come in.

"What do you need...i'm really not in the mood right now."

"I can tell. I saw your little...disagreement with Dr Brennan."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Disagreement...that's one way to describe it. What do you want?"

Lillian decided she needed to get to the point pretty sharpish before Angela kicked her out.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dr Brennan...and Booth."

"What about them? Other than the fact they're both pig-headed, stubborn idiots who need to learn the art of communication!"

Lillian started to smile until Angela glared at her, and she quickly rearranged her face into an impassive mask.

"I wanted to talk about exactly that. Booth is miserable...and I'm gathering from earlier that Dr Brennan isn't exactly jumping of joy."

Angela's glare turned into a look of worry, and she started to chew down on her lip.

"She's a mess...and come to think of it, some of that is at your door!"

Lillian gave her a confused look.

"Me...what the hell have I done? I haven't even been properly introduced to the woman!"

Angela glared at her again.

"Exactly! If she knew who the hell you were, and who you were to Booth, none of this would be happening!"

Lillian could feel her temper starting to rise at Angela's words.

"Excuse me. All she had to do was ask! Not jump to conclusions...for someone who claims to be a rational person, she's not doing such a bang up job when it comes to Booth!"

Angela's anger was replaced with sadness. She fell back into her chair and looked at Lillian.

"_Because _he's Booth! She loses all objectivity and it confuses her...it damn near terrifies her. And yesterday...yesterday I thought we had _finally _gotten somewhere. I thought...this is it. Their moment."

Lillian gave her a blank look.

"What happened last night? I was with him...we didn't see her."

"Well of course you didn't bloody well see her! She arrived in time to hear your _touching_ declarations of love!"

Lillian sent Angela a disbelieving look,

"Our declarations of what now? We never...oh shit."

Angela just nodded.

"Exactly. Now _I _know it was purely platonic, and _you_ know it was purely platonic...it is platonic right?"

"Course it is. He's my best friend!"

Angela gave her a small smile.

"Just had to check, you never know. But Brennan...she took it at face value. And now instead of talking to him, she's going on a date with that bloody man!"

"What bloody man? Oh wait, scrap that. That tall, goofy looking bloke that left earlier?"

Angela just nodded.

"Him? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yep..._and _he's Booth's boss"

At this Lillian's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"That's _Hacker_?"

"What...how'd you know about Hacker?"

"Booth...you have _no _idea what that man says when drunk!"

They shared a smile and a look of understanding. They were silent for a few minutes until Lillian gave Angela a sheepish look.

"We good now? Because I really need your help."

Angela grinned at her, all previous animosity forgotten.

"Sorry about that. It's been nearly six years, so I'm very frustrated right now. I got my hopes up...should have known better really."

Lillian nodded in understanding.

"I get it, no worries. Last night I made a promise to Booth and I need your help in keeping it."

Angela gave her a questioning look, and motioned for her to continue.

"I promised Booth I'd get him Dr Brennan."

Angela stared at her for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"You" she gasped for breath "promised" she clutched her stomach "Bren" and she dissolved into giggles again.

Lillian stared at her, waiting for her to calm down.

"You finished yet Angela. Not really the time. I was hoping you'd help me crash a date."

At this Angela shut up and looked at Lillian. She took in her determined face and realised she was deadly serious.

"You want to crash her date?...tonight?...and you want me to help?"

"Pretty much sums it up, yeah."

Angela gave her a considering look.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Lillian nodded.

"Why? I know why I want them together but...you don't even know Bren."

"I've heard a lot. But even without that, she's what _he_ wants. Ergo, she's what _I_ want _for_ him"

Angele looked at her for a long moment searching for something in her face. She must have found it, as she nodded at her.

"OK then...i'm in!"

Lillian broke out into a smile.

"Genius! Now...we're gonna need your people there...make it less obvious. Can you get them there?"

Angela laughed.

"Do you now know who I am? Consider them already there. He's picking her up at 8...I say we get to the club at 9? 9.30? What do you think?"

Lillian thought for a second.

"9.30 I reckon. The later the better...I need time to soften Booth up!"

Lillian and Angela smiled at each as they each looked forward to the night ahead, until a thought crossed Lillian's mind.

"Ummm Ange...how do we know _what _club?"

"You just leave that to me! I'll let you know where later today, you just get Booth there. And make sure he's looking irresistible!"

Lillian smirked.

"That I can do!"

Angela went to reply when they heard Booth's voice from outside her office.

"Lil...get out here. We need to go...I've got a favour to ask!"

Lillian rolled her eyes at Angela.

"The man's always got a favour to ask. Better run before he sends out the search party. Tonight at 9.30. Can't wait!"

Angela smiled.

"You do realise if Brennan realises we deliberately crashed her date, and if Booth realises we took him there on purpose, they will both kill us?"

Lillian thought for a second then shrugged.

"You boyfriend's a gazillionaire...sure he could get us out of the country in one piece."

Angela giggled at that and nodded. Lillian just smiled and turned to walk out of her office. She opened the door and just before she left she turned back towards Angela.

"Ange...can you ensure Dr Sweets comes tonight?"

Angela looked confused.

"Sure...why?"

"Oh no reason...me and him are just overdue a little chat."

She let out a wicked giggle, then turned on her heel and left to join Booth. Angela chuckled to herself. She had a feeling Sweets was in for an...interesting night!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N You guys are way to kind to me! :)

**Chapter 15**

Booth and Lillian walked to the diner in silence. Booth had barely said two words to Lillian since they left the Jeffersonian, and she was worried as it was so unlike him. She glanced at him every few minutes while they were walking, trying to figure out how to approach him.

"Booth?" she questioned softly.

She got no response.

"Booth?" she asked a bit louder.

He looked at her quickly before looking away.

"What, Lillian?" he sighed.

"Everything ok?...you're not really...yourself."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say you were right last night when you called me an idiot and leave it at that."

"Chat not go well, then?"

Booth shot her another look.

"Don't' wanna talk about it. Got it."

They continued to walk to the diner together in silence. Booth hadn't told Lillian what this favour he wanted was, so she was curious as to what he needed. As he wasn't ready to talk about Brennan, she turned her mind to trying to figure it out. By the time they got to the diner, Lillian still had no idea what he wanted...or why they were apparently going for lunch at 10 in the morning.

When Booth went to open the door for, her she had to ask.

"Ummm Booth...bit early for lunch don't ya think. I know you're always hungry but this is very very weird."

Booth sent her a small smile.

"Told you I needed a favour. Now...be nice!"

Lillian sent him a hurt look and placed her hand on her chest.

"Moi? I am always...nice. Anyway, why wouldn't I...be" she stopped as she saw Rebecca sat at a table waiting on Booth.

Lillian sent Booth a blinding smile.

"Ha! This should be...interesting."

Booth sent her a warning glare.

"Ok, ok. I'll be nice, if she is."

Booth knew that's as close to a promise he was going to get, so he led Lillian over to where Rebecca was sat.

Rebecca glanced up when she heard his footsteps and smiled.

"Seeley...thanks for this. I really appreciate...it." Rebecca's smile dropped when she saw who had followed Booth to the table.

She stared at Lillian for a moment before giving a slight nod of her head.

"Lillian."

Lillian smirked.

"Rebecca."

Rebecca turned a hard stare in Booth's direction.

"Seeley didn't mention you were back."

Booth just shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, where's my boy?"

Rebecca continued to stare at Booth who was doing everything to avoid her eyes. She didn't answer in the end, as a yell came from across the Diner.

"DAD!" Parker yelled.

And before Booth knew it, he had a small boy wrapped around him. Booth wrapped his arm round Parker and ruffled his hair.

"Heya bub."

Lillian stepped out from behind Booth.

"Hey Parks...no hug for your favourite godmother?"

Parker ripped himself away from Booth and lunged at Lillian.

"Lily!"

Lillian stumbled back as her arms were full with him.

"Jeeze Parks, way to sweep a girl of her feet!"

Parker giggled and pulled back from her, giving her a sheepish smile. Lillian just grinned down at him.

"I thought I told you not to grow up when I was gone?"

At this Parker's smile turned down.

"Well you have been gone for 6 years. I had to grow up...you could have visited us. We missed you."

As he said this, he took a step back from her, giving her a reproachful look.

"I'm sorry Parks. I'm back for good now, though. And if i'm not much mistaken, I think you'll be spending the day with me."

She looked between Rebecca and Booth. Rebecca glared at her.

"Actually, he was _supposed" _this with a glare in Booths direction "to be spending it with his father."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"I told you I have to work. It's not like he's never spent time with her before."

"Yeah, 6 years ago. He was 3 for christ sake, he hardly knows her."

"Bollocks. All the phone calls and Skype...why are you making this as issue?"

"Because..."

While Booth and Rebecca were arguing, Lillian took Parker over to the counter to get a drink. She smiled down at him.

"Nothing much changes does it?"

He grinned at her.

"Nope! They've got better though. I think Dr Bones has been a good influence on him!"

She ruffled his hair.

"I think you could be right there Parks. At least I hope you are."

She paid for his drink and turned back to the table, where she was relieved to see they had stopped arguing, even if they were glaring at each other.

Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them.

"It's safe now Lily...come one."

She allowed herself to be pulled along. Parker took a seat next to his mother and Lillian went to take the seat next to Booth. However, before she had sat down Rebecca stood.

"Lillian...would you do us the favour of looking after Parker, today? I'll pick him up from Booth's at 7pm if that's ok?" she asked politely.

Lillian sent a surprised look at Booth before she smiled at Rebecca.

"No worries...we have a lot of catching up to do...don't we, Parks?"

"Yes." he exclaimed as he pumped his fist in victory.

"That's settled then. Parker I'll see you tonight." She leant down and gave him a kiss. "Seeley...Lillian...guess I'll see you both later."

She sent a slight smile in their direction before gathering her bag and heading off. Parker waved and then went back to enjoying his drink, staring out of the window while doing so. Lillian glanced at Parker before whispering to Booth.

"What did you say to her?"

He shrugged.

"The truth."

"About?"

Booth went to reply but Parker interrupted.

"Dad...I really need the loo."

Booth glanced down at him.

"Well off you go then...be careful."

Parker rolled his eyes and got up from the table, taking his time to walk to the toilets. He might only be nine, but he knew when adults needed some time alone! Once he had left Lillian went back to looking at Booth.

"About?"

"Us."

Lillian just gave him a blank look.

"Well she's always thought that we were...you know...and I told her the truth. Now she's cool."

"That's all it took? Why didn't you do that before...could have saved all the agro. I could never figure out why she hated me!"

Booth just shrugged.

"It was never any of her business."

Lillian saw her opening and took it.

"Like it's none of Dr Brennan's business?"

Booth's head shot up.

"What has Bones got to do with anything"?

"Well...it doesn't take a genius to see that, since my unplanned arrival, things haven't been exactly...comfortable between you two."

Booth just grunted.

"So, it's never crossed your mind that if you just told her, everything could go back to normal?"

Booth let out a harsh laugh at this.

"Normal? You mean the normal where she knows I'm in love with her and she dates other men? Yeah...normal's just what I need."

"Oh stop the pity party, Booth!" Lillian snapped. "She doesn't know you're in love with her as you never told her, and she's dating other men because you told her you had to move on. Why wouldn't she?"

Booth went to reply, but Lillian talked over him.

"And to top it all off, you ditch her for lunch to go with me, and allow her to believe we're together. What the hell would you do?"

Booth glared at her for a second until he broke, burying his heads in his hands. He was mumbling to himself, but Lillian couldn't make it out. She pulled his hands away and made him face her.

"What Booth?"

"I fucked up. Big time."

Lillian smiled at what she thought were his dramatics.

"Oh come on, Booth...you couldn't have screwed up that bad."

Booth shook his head.

"Nope...big time. If she never talks to me again I wouldn't blame her. I pushed her...my head was telling me to shut up but no...on I pushed. I was cruel Lil...stupidly cruel."

Lillian went to respond, but Booth continued talking, more to himself than anything else.

"What was I thinking? Make her jealous...rub Lillian in her face...get a reaction...well I got a reaction alright...bloody Hacker. Now she'll go 'satisfy her biological needs' with him tonight, and it'll be my bloody fault. I deserve it...God, what do I do?"

Lillian sat in silence absorbing all this, fully aware that Booth had forgotten who he was talking to.

"Booth."

At the sound of his name he jumped, being reminded that he wasn't alone.

"Are you telling me that you told Dr Brennan that me and you were..."

Booth nodded. Lillian gave him a disbelieving look.

"I can't believe you. Why would you do that?"

Booth shifter uncomfortably in his seat.

"She kept reminding me that she didn't care what I did, who I did it with. I just wanted to prove her wrong but I...God I went too far."

"I'll say...you have to fix this."

Booth just looked at her.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Lillian pretended to think.

"I don't know...how about you talk to her? Tonight?"

Booth sighed.

"She's got a date tonight."

"Tomorrow ,then."

"Maybe."

Lillian and Booth went quiet for a moment until Lillian asked.

"What you up to, tonight?"

Booth gave her a tight smile.

"I was planning on drinking myself to sleep. Why?"

"Because we are going out."

Booth shook his head in response.

"We are Mr. Angela wants to take me out and you my friend, are coming with us. Apparently, everyone will be there...Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, various interns. It'll be fun!"

Booth continued to shake his head in denial. Lillian sighed.

"Look...if you don't enjoy yourself, I promise I'll let you leave early ok. It my first night out here in forever...you've gotta come. Come on, Booth!"

She sent him a pleading look. Booth held strong for a moment before he caved.

"Fine! What time?"

"9.30pm. I'll bring Parker to you at 7 so Rebecca can get him. That gives me time to get ready and go back to yours. We'll leave together. It'll be like old times!"

Booth had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok, I get it. It'll be fun." Booth conceded.

He frowned when a thought crossed his mind.

"Where the bloody hell is Parker?"

Lillian points to the other side of the diner, where she could see Parker having a very involved conversation with one of the waitresses. As she pointed him out, the waitress laughed at something Parker said, causing Lillian to giggle. Booth gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Haha. He's just like you...charming the pants of any woman in sight! You'll have to watch him when he's older...he'll have girls coming out of his ears!"

Booth gave a proud smile.

"That's my boy! See if we can drag him away from his new friend! Parks!" he hollered.

Parker looked up.

"I'm going to work, be good for Lil right?"

Parker bid his waitress good bye, and wandered over to the table.

"Course Dad. Always am."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Lillian nudged Booth with her arm.

"Get to work you, we'll be fine."

"OK, ok. I'm going. See you at 7, Parks."

"Laters dad."

Booth ruffled Parkers head, kissed Lillian in the cheek in goodbye then ambled out of the diner.

When he was gone Parker questioned Lillian.

"What you gonna do with me Lil...any idea yet?" he smirked at her.

"As I matter of fact I do. How do you feel about a visit to the Jeffersonian?"

Parker beamed at her.

"Brilliant!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lillian and Parker finished up in the diner and left to walk to the Jeffersonian. There had been something that had been bothering Lillian, but she was undecided about asking Parker. Parker noticed she was a little too quiet, so he looped as arm through hers and tugged it to get her attention. She broke out of her inner musings and smiled down at him. He grinned back up at her.

"You're too quiet...I don't like it!"

"Just thinking Parker...you know how rare that is for me, takes all my concentration."

Parker giggled at this but wasn't going to let her off easily.

"Tell me Lil...maybe I can help." Parker said looking earnestly at her.

Lillian sighed to herself but knew he wouldn't give up; unfortunately, he picked that up from his father!

"I want to ask you something Parks, but I don't want you to feel like you need to answer. OK?"

Parker looked a little confused but nodded.

"Why do you think your dad never mentioned me to anyone?"

"You mean Bones?"

Lillian smiled at his intuitiveness.

"You're a smart kid, Parks. Yes, Dr Brennan."

Parker gave her a considering look, and went silent for a moment thinking of what to tell her.

"I don't know...you were gone before he met her, and I know you spoke all the time and kept up with each other but...it's like when Bones is around he forgets _everything!_ It's kinda funny. He goes all googly eyed!"

Lillian looked sadly at him. Parker, realising she had stopped smiling, panicked and burst into chatter.

"It's ok Lil. He forgets everyone, even me! He still cares...he really does, it's just...she's Bones. He probably just didn't think it was important."

Lillian smiled sadly at him, and Parker looked mortified at what he had said.

"Not that you're not important it's just...oh" Parker said sadly, thinking how much he hadn't helped Lily.

Lillian saw his face and felt incredibly guilty...she hadn't meant for him to feel bad. She threw her arm around him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Parks. My fault...not sure what I expected when I got back."

He continued to look sad.

"Smile for me, Parker...I can't have people thinking I've upset you so soon...your dad'll never leave you with me again!"

Parker gave a slight smile.

"Better. Now...you still up for seeing Dr Brennan? I'll need to have a chat with her first, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, Lily. I'll just stay with Hodgins for a bit...he always shows me his cool bugs."

Parker laughed as she pulled a face.

"I'll never understand young boys fascination with insects, it's so...ewwwwwwwww" and she shuddered.

"They're so cool! Last time, he showed me this..." and off he went.

He continued to regale her with tales of all the things Dr Hodgins had showed him as they completed their journey to the Jeffersonian. When they arrived, they saw Angela, Hodgins and Dr Brennan huddled around the platform. Parker ran to the stairs and stopped at the bottom, remembering what Brennan had told him about running onto the platform.

"Bones" he called.

Brennan looked up from what she was viewing and broke out into a beautiful smile.

"Parker" she said as she dropped her things and made her way towards him "what are you doing here?"

"Lily brought me." Parker smiled at her.

Brennan's smile faltered slightly before she plastered it back on, noticing Lillian approaching the platform.

"How...nice of her."

Lillian sent her a wary smile.

"Dr Brennan...would I be able to borrow you for a few minutes?"

Brennan shook her head.

"I'm very busy."

Lillian's smile fell, but she didn't give up.

"Just five minutes...I'll be quick, I promise."

Brennan went to refuse again, but stopped when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned to see Angela standing behind her. She gave Brennan an encouraging smile.

"Go on Sweetie...we can do without you for a moment or two." And she gave her a slight nudge in the back.

Brennan frowned at her.

"Well, what about Parker?"

"He can spend some time with Jack" Angela said "You know how much those two love getting together."

Brennan smile slightly at this. It never failed to amaze her how much Dr Hodgins reverted into a child when Parker was around. She looked back at Lillian.

"Fine. I've got five minutes."

Lillian smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Dr Brennan."

Brennan said nothing, she just turned towards her office and started to walk away. When she realised Lillian wasn't following, she called back to her.

"Coming?" and continued to walk away.

"Yes, Dr Brennan. Parker, I'll be back in a bit so, have fun."

The words weren't even out of her mouth before Parker ran up to Hodgins, giving her an absent wave. Angela grinned.

"The longer you take the better...you'll have to pry them from each other!"

Lillian gave a tired smile. Angela checked that no one was in ear shot before lowering her voice.

"We still on for tonight? Booth in?"

"Yes and yes."

Angela gave her a confused look.

"Then what's with..." she indicated between her and Brennan's retreating back.

"Just a few things to clear up first...nothing to worry about."

Angela gave her a disbelieving look but didn't call her on it.

"OK then...just don't upset her. Otherwise, you'll have me to deal with...ok?"

Lillian nodded.

"I have no plans on upsetting her Angela, I promise you that."

Angela gave her a hard stare but was comforted by what she saw in Lillian's face.

"You better be going then. I wouldn't put it past her to be counting down the minutes."

They shared a smile. Lillian took a deep breath and made her way to Brennan's office, sending an absentminded wave in Angela's direction as she did so. When she got to Brennan's office it was closed, so she knocked lightly on the door not wanting to just burst in on her.

She waited for a response. After a moment, she heard a cold voice call to her.

"Come in."

Lillian took one last steadying breath and reached for the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Lillian stepped through the door, she saw Dr Brennan sat behind her desk waiting for her. It left her with the distinct feeling of being called to the principal's office, when you walk in with that feeling of dread. Dr Brennan looked up from her desk when Lillian entered the room and gave her a long, hard stare. Lillian hovered by the door for a moment, and then motioned towards the seat opposite Brennan, asking for permission to sit. Brennan stared at her for another long moment, causing Lillian to shift uncomfortably at the intense scrutiny she was receiving. With a wave of her hand Brennan indicated for Lillian to sit.

Lillian pulled back the chair and sat down, taking a moment to get herself comfortably settled. She looked at Brennan who had continued to stare at her as she sat down. Lillian sighed internally as she realised this wasn't going to be a nice, informal chat. At the moment it was feeling a lot like an interview for a job she wasn't sure she wanted to get. The room was silent for another moment before Dr Brennan spoke.

"I'm a busy woman, Miss Walker."

Lillian jumped at the sound of her voice and gave her a tight smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me. I realise I'm probably the last person you want to see."

"Not at all Miss Walker. I would, however, like you to get to the point of this little visit."

Lillian looked at Brennan for a moment then nodded.

"OK. I wanted to talk to you about Booth." At the mention of his name a she saw a flash of pain flit across Brennan's face before she masked it. "And, I wanted to apologise."

"We have nothing to discuss regarding Agent Booth, and I don't believe you have anything to apologise for. Now if that was all you needed?" Brennan made to stand up to lead Lillian out.

"I'm not sleeping with Booth." Lillian blurted out in a rush, hoping to keep Brennan from leaving.

Brennan slowly sat back down and gave her a cold stare.

"I don't believe I asked if you were."

Lillian thought enough was enough and decided to stop walking on eggshells.

"Look Dr Brennan. I know you don't like me." Brennan went to deny it, but Lillian held her hand up to silence her. "You can deny it all you like, but I know and you know that you dislike me. We also know the reason for that."

Brennan gave a tight smile.

"Enlighten me."

"I will, but please, Dr Brennan. Listen to what I have to say...please?"

Brennan nodded.

"Good. So...you don't like the fact that Booth told me all about you but has never mentioned me to you. Which I understand, I do. But I don't think it means what you think it means...follow me?"

Brennan gave her a tight smile.

"You don't know what I think it means because you don't know me, Miss Walker, regardless of what you may think. And Booth...he had no right to talk about me to you. None at all."

"Dr Brennan he's my best friend...well, he used to be. Of course he talked to me about you, why shouldn't he?"

"Because it was private! Between us!" Brennan raised her voice and stood up, her cool facade cracking.

"You're being unreasonable!" Lillian jumped up from her seat.

Brennan gave a harsh laugh.

"You are!" Lillian stated "Are you telling me you never talk about Booth to Angela?"

Brennan stayed quiet at this.

"See! It's no different."

Brennan shook her head in denial.

"How? How is it different?"

"Because i'm not in love with Angela!" Brennan yelled at her.

Lillian took a step back away from the desk, shocked at the passionate response from Brennan.

She gave Brennan a sad smile.

"Dr Brennan...Booth isn't in love with me. He never has been."

"I heard you ok? I heard you...so don't lie to me!" Brennan was losing what little control she had left.

"When?" Lillian questioned. She knew what Brennan was alluding too but had no intention of bringing Angela into this conversation.

"Last night! I went to talk to Booth and I heard you two together."

"What did you hear exactly?"

The fight went out of Brennan and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does...it really truly does. Please...what did you hear?"

Brennan paced the room for a moment, and then stopped by her couch and sat down. She looked up at Lillian with a sad expression and whispered.

"You love each other."

Lillian nodded.

"We do. We love each other."

Brennan sunk back into the couch, struggling to control her emotions. Lillian hurried on with what she was saying, hoping to remove that expression from her face.

"As a friend Dr Brennan. Family even...he loves me like a sister."

Brennan gave her a disbelieving look.

"I don't believe that. I can't. You're a beautiful woman...you have a history with him...it's just not probable."

"We do have a history, and maybe years ago things were slightly different, but now? Now we are nothing but family. He's the only family I have."

Brennan had listened intently to what Lillian was saying. She looked slightly better, but Lillian could see she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Ok. Dr Brennan..." Lillian started.

"Temperance." Lillian stopped at Brennan's quiet whisper. "Dr Brennan's a bit formal."

Lillian gave her a small smile.

"Temperance...I want to tell you a little bit about my past. Well, more to the point my past in terms of Booth? OK?"

"You don't have to...it's not my business."

"Oh but it is. Booth is your business...ergo Booth's past is. So..." Lillian began to talk to Brennan.

She explained all about her past. How she was born in England, and how she had a younger brother called Edward. She told her how her father left when she was 9 and her brother was 1, and how her mother searched for her husband in the bottom of a bottle of vodka, leaving her to raise her brother. She explained that her mother died of liver failure when she was 16, which is when she moved to America to live with her grandparents. She then went on to say how when she got to America, she went off the rails, rebelling now that she was no longer her brother's carer, and how her grandparents weren't loving people so she was left to run wild, and her brother was looked after by an array of strangers.

"Then I went to college. Grandparents were loaded so they got me in, Lord knows how and that's where I met Booth."

Brennan had listened intently to all Lillian said, but leant forward at the mention of Booth's name. Lillian had paced back and forth in front of the couch while explaining her past, but came to a stop at this point. She sat herself down next to Brennan and turned to face her.

"I had two wonderful roommates at colleague but when I met Booth...we just clicked. I think we saw something similar in each other...you know? He saved me...sounds melodramatic but he did. He looked after me...he made me feel worth it...you know what I mean?"

Brennan nodded vehemently, knowing exactly what Lillian meant.

"Well that was 18 years ago. My family are all gone...Booth is it. Do you understand?"

"I understand...I do. I'm sorry I was so rude at our first meeting."

Lillian smiled causing Brennan to smile back.

"I'm sorry I stole Booth away for a while."

Brennan's smile dimmed slightly. Lillian noticed.

"Um Temperance? Booth didn't tell me what happened this morning but...I want you to know that whatever he did...he's sorry for it. He really really is."

Brennan gave a slight nod but her expression didn't change.

"Maybe you could...talk to him?" Lillian asked hesitantly.

Brennan gave a noncommittal shrug.

They sat side by side in a companionable silence until Brennan turned to her.

"I have one question. May I?"

Lillian gave her a questioning look but nodded.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse with Booth?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I know i only just posted but...i didn't want to keep you waiting too long ;)

**Chapter 18**

Lillian stared long and hard at Brennan for a moment, not ready for the question even though she had been expecting it.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Yes. I know rationally it shouldn't but...it does." Brennan said "I've discovered I am somewhat irrational when it comes to Booth."

A small smile graced Lillian's lips at this. She was unsure of the best way to answer so went with blunt honesty, figuring Brennan would appreciate this.

"Yes, I have." Lillian winced as she watched the pain flit across Brennans face.

"It's not want you think though."

Brennan gave a shrug, trying to convince herself it didn't matter.

"It doesn't matter, the past is the past."

"I don't think you believe that, but even if you do...I want to explain."

Brennan stayed silent, which Lillian took as consent for her to continue.

"So I told you about my brother."

A small nod from Brennan.

"What I didn't tell you was that he killed himself." Brennan's head shot up "Six years ago."

Brennan was unsure what to do in this situation, especially when she saw the look of pain that painted Lillian's face. Brennan reached out and placed a hand on Lillian's arm in sympathy. Lillian glanced down at the touch and then turned her eyes back to Brennan's.

"I was bad at the funeral...a wreck. It was my fault, and I couldn't see past that and Booth...he comforted me. It was just that...two people...grieving and comforting each other in any way they can."

Brennan gave a slight nod in understanding. She was still at a loss at what to say, and tried to think of what Booth would say...do...

"I understand about you...and Booth and...I don't believe it was your fault."

Lillian shook her head in denial.

"It was. I was so focused on me...my career...my life..._my_ _freedom _that I didn't see what was happening in front of me. Or maybe I did see it...and rather chose to ignore it. I'm good at ignoring the things I don't want to see...it's my talent" she gave a self deprecating smile.

Brennan patted her arm still unsure of the correct thing to do. They were both lost in their own thoughts, content to sit in silence.

"He left a note." Lillian whispered. "I never told Booth."

Brennan turned her full attention back to Lillian, sure this was something important. Lillian remained silent; so much time passed Brennan thought she wasn't going to say anything anymore.

"He wanted my attention." She whispered weakly, allowing Brennan to hear the pain in her voice, and see the grief on her face.

For once Brennan went with her instincts, and she moved closer to Lillian and wrapped an arm around her. Lillian resisted for a moment before leaning into her.

"My 21 year old baby brother killed himself because he wanted my attention!" she said and started to laugh, causing Brennan to panic. Slowly the laughs turned to sobs and she broke away from Brennan, placing her hands in her head and releasing six years of pent up grief.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Lillian again, and wouldn't let Lillian pull away. She may not know what to say, but Booth had taught her a long time ago that sometimes a touch is all that is needed.

They sat like that for a long time, Lillian gradually gaining control of her emotions. She peeled away from Brennan and sent her a tear stained look.

"I'm sorry..."

Brennan raised her hand to stop her.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Thank you for sharing that with me. Now... you may use my bathroom to clear yourself up. I'll wait here."

Lillian sent her a grateful smile, thankful for the time she was being allowed to pull herself together. She dragged herself off the couch and walked slowly towards Brennan's bathroom.

When the bathroom door had shut behind her, Brennan flopped back into the couch and let out a long sigh. She was surprisingly drained, and her brain was working a mile a minute to process everything she had been told. She was struggling to take in all Lillian had told her. Brennan was ashamed to admit it, but she had hated Lillian at first sight, purely because of Booth's reaction to her. Now she knew their history, and Lillian's history; She felt guilty. She knew it was irrational...she had no way of knowing but still, she felt such pity for Lillian...such sorrow. The fact that Booth and Lillian had been...intimate...she was ok with it. She understood what it was to need comfort and could not hold it against either of them.

Brennan was brought out of her internal musings by the sound of the door shutting, and she looked up to see that Lillian was back to normal. Make up redone, hair fixed. No one would know she'd spent the last 15 minutes in tears.

Lillian sent Brennan a smile.

"Thanks for that. I needed a minute."

Brennan felt a little embarrassed and shrugged, uncomfortable with the thanks. Lillian gestured towards to door.

"I should be getting back to Parker."

Brennan nodded. Lillian didn't move towards to door. They stared at each other in silence or a moment before Lillian burst into speech.

"OK, I need to ask you something. Can you not tell Booth about what I said...about the note? It's in the past now and he doesn't need to know."

Brennan was silent.

"I won't tell him..." Lillian sent her a relieved smile "but I won't lie to him."

Lillian nodded.

"I wouldn't expect you too. And about Booth...he really IS sorry."

"I know."

"Will you talk to him? Tonight?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No. I'll talk to him but not tonight. I have date." she said with a slight frown on her face.

Lillian tried to contain her smile at the fact that Brennan didn't seem to be looking forward to her date.

"Fair enough. So...I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'm sure you will."

"OK then."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, until Lillian smiled and made her way towards the door. When she had pulled it open she turned back to Brennan.

"Dr Brennan...Temperance. When Booth spoke about you, I thought we could be friends. And maybe it'll take time but...I hope that in the future I can call you a friend."

Brennan was silent for a moment, and then sent Lillian a beautiful smile. At the sight of it, Lillian sighed, fully understanding exactly what Booth loved about this woman. It transformed her face.

"I'd like that...Lillian."

Lillian grinned at the sound of Brennan actually calling her by her name. She gave a small wave and left the office, heading towards the platform calling as she went.

"Parks. We're leaving."

Brennan stood by the door and watched them leave, laughing to herself at the sounds of Parker's protests as he went.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Drama drama drama! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

"Ange I've changed my mind. I don't think this is such a good idea."

Lillian and Angela were at the bar, getting in the drinks. They had arrived at the club 20 minutes ago, and Lillian was regretting her decision to not call it off. After her chat with Brennan she really didn't want to do anything to ruin things, and from the mood Booth was in this night could end badly.

After Rebecca had picked up Parker, Lillian had returned to her hotel to get ready. By the time she returned to Booth's, she'd expected him to be dressed and ready to go. Instead she got one incredibly grumpy FBI agent, dressed in a ratty t-shirt and jeans while drinking a beer on the couch. It had taken all her powers of persuasion to convince him to change and now she was wishing she hadn't bothered. Although she had to say that he was looking exceptionally handsome tonight, and the scowl on his face only added to his appeal, something her fellow woman had noticed.

As that thought crossed her mind, she turned to glance at the table Booth was sat at, where she saw a particularly fetching blonde trying her best to get Booth to dance. As Lillian watched, she saw Booth give her a polite smile but with a wave of his hand he sent her on her way. Lillian watched in amusement as the blonde walked towards her with a frown on her face. As luck would have it, she returned to join her friends who stood next to Lillian and Angela, allowing her to hear their conversation.

"So...what did he say" one of her friends asked.

"Nothing much...apparently I'm not his type." the blonde replied.

The friends looked at each other.

"Gay?" one asked.

"Definitely gay." The blonde replied.

Lillian tried her best not to laugh at this, envisioning Booth's face if he knew that they thought he was gay.

She was brought out of her internal musings by a hard punch on her arm. She swung back round.

"You can't say that and then disappear on me!" Angela said.

"What? I'm still here...right?"

"You know what I mean," Angela said "You can't change your mind...it was your idea!"

Lillian held up her hands.

"I know...I know. But look at him." She indicated towards Booth. They both looked at him to see him staring grimly into his beer, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"And" Lillian said "I think Temperance and I could be on the right track now...I don't want to mess it up."

Lillian regretted mentioning it as soon and she saw Angela's incredibly intrigued look.

"Temperance? What went on in that room? I asked Bren earlier and she wouldn't spill."

"We understand each other, that's all I'm saying." Lillian said "And when did you see her anyway?"

Angela smirked at her.

"She called me for fashion advice...which is why I can _guarantee_ Booth will be smiling by the end of this night. She looks smoking hot!" Angela was looking very pleased with herself.

Lillian sent her a worried look.

"So she looks stunning?" Angela nodded "And she dressed for a date?" Angela nodded again, her smile broadening "With another man?" Angela nodded again and then stopped, her smile falling from her face.

"Oh..."

Lillian grimaced.

"Oh exactly."

Angela stayed silent for a moment before saying,

"But...after he sees her he won't care. I mean what she is wearing...simple yet effective."

Angela gave Lillian a hopeful look, hoping for her agreement. Lillian sighed to herself.

"What's she wearing Angela?"

Angela's smile brightened.

"Well...it's this really hot little black dress. Apparently she's had it years and only wore it once. Sacrilege I tell you. It's hugs her curves _perfectly,_ add the heels that make her legs _miles _long and he'll forget his own name!"

Lillian didn't look convinced.

"Even though she's with a man that's not him."

Angela frowned.

"It'll be fine." Lillian sent her a disbelieving look "I'm telling you it'll be fine! Now, we need to save Booth from Sweets, looks like he's trying to talk Booths ear off!"

Lillian glanced over and saw that Sweets was indeed talking to Booth...though by the look on Booth's face it was more talking _at _Booth. Lillian smiled a wicked grin.

"You talk to Booth...I'll take Sweets. Been meaning to have a little chat with him."

"This I cannot wait to see!" Angela giggled.

The two of them gathered the drinks and made their way back to the table. Booth looked up from where he was pretending to listen to Sweets and broke out into a relieved grin when he saw the girls approach, causing Angela and Lillian to giggle.

"Girls your back" he yelled and you bought the drinks!"

Angela settled in next to him, and Lillian wandered round to Sweets, perching on the seat next to him.

"Thank god you're back...couldn't take anymore" he said to Angela out of the corner of his mouth. He drained the rest of his beer, opened up his next and took a long drag.

Angela smirked at him.

"Slow down there, studly. Come on...dance with me."

Booth's eyes widened.

"What...no...I really think..." Angela cut across him. "You're coming...we can join the others." she indicated to the middle of the dance flood.

Booth glanced over to where Angela pointed, seeing Cam, Jack, Daisy and Wendell dancing together. He then smiled slightly when he saw Fisher off to the side slightly, dancing very much to his own music. He could see the others separating themselves gradually, where he was acquiring a fair few weird looks.

Booth gave a resigned sigh and allowed Angela to pull him to his feet.

"Fine...but only 10 minutes." he warned.

"Agreed!" Angela said with a big grin on her face. As Angela turned away, she winked at Lillian, who smirked in reply.

When Booth and Angela had left, Lillian watched them as they danced for a moment. She smiled when she saw Booth start to relax. He looked like he was enjoying himself for the first time and she couldn't help but be relieved. She hated to see him unhappy.

She was broken out of her internal musings by the sound of Sweets voice. He had watched her watch Booth and had to know.

"You really care for him...don't you?" Sweets asked.

Lillian was silent for a moment as she continued to watch Booth dance, and she then turned slowly to face Sweets.

"Obviously." Lillian sent him a quizzical look, unsure why he asked a question where the answer was blatant.

"Obviously." Sweets mimicked, smirking at her.

Lillian didn't like his look, but decided to ignore whatever was going on in his mind, choosing instead to have her little chat.

"So Sweets...I here you wrote a book on the dynamic duo?" Lillian asked, putting on a politely interested smile.

Sweets smiled warily, unsure where this was going.

"Ummmm, yeah. Booth mention it?" he asked.

"He mentioned it," she said with a sweet smile. "He _also _mentioned the little...meeting the three of you had."

Sweets swallowed.

"You remember the one? You discussed the book...realised it was total crap. That one?"

"I seem to recall it, yes." Sweets said with a grimace.

"Well...there's one thing I've been wondering. The fact you were proved wrong...did it annoy you? Anger you? Make you want to get back at Booth and Temperance?" Lillian questioned.

Sweets looked shocked.

"What? No...of course not...it wasn't their fault!"

Lillian stared at him for a moment. Sweets relaxed when she stopped talking...until she hit him at the back of the head.

"Hey!" he squeaked out, rubbing the back of his head. She was deceptively strong.

"Well what the hell were you playing at? Do you have any idea what you did?"

"What?...huh?...WHAT?" he moaned.

"You dared him! A bloody recovering gambler" She poked him "...did that seem smart?" Poke. "And you almost cocked _everything _up!" She hit him again.

"Jeeze woman...i'm sorry alright? I realised what I did as soon as I did it, but it was too late. I'm sorry...I truly am."

Lillian stared at him for a moment. She didn't want to let him off easy...but he did seem sorry. She thought for a moment and decided if needs be, she could recruit Angela as help for some kind of punishment.

"OK then." she nods.

Sweets eyed her warily.

"Now...why don't you tell me about you and Daisy?"

Sweets continued to eye her warily as she just smiled at him. He tentatively started to talk about Daisy, and soon forgot his wariness as he regaled Lillian with everything Daisy related.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Booth was getting tired, so he excused himself from the group. Angela grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"Where you off to, big guy?"

"Just getting another drink, Ange...I'll be back in a minute." Angela sent him a long look. "Promise" he said with a smile.

"OK...if you're not back here in 20, I'll be looking for you!"

Booth nodded his agreement and made his way towards the bar. The club was packed so he had to fight his way to the front, and when he finally got there, he had to wait a while to get served. When he finally had his drink in his hands he turned and watched the dance floor for a moment, smiling at the sight of his friends enjoying themselves. He allowed his eyes to roam the dance floor, taking in the people before him.

He smiled, and went to turn back to the table they had where Lillian could be seen talking to Sweets. As he moved however a crowd of partygoers on the dance floor parted and he had an unobstructed view of a couple dancing together. The man had his arms wrapped around the woman, and she had her back to him, eyes closed slowly moving her body in time to the music. Booth froze. He tracked his eyes along her body, taking in the short black dress, showing off her perfect curves and barely containing her breasts. His heart skipped a beat as he lowered his eyes to her feet, admiring the heels that elongated her legs, making him imagine what it would be like to have them wrapped round his waist. He slowly moved his eyes back to her face and let out a half moan half sigh.

"Roxie..."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Now i know this is bad. I'm on chapter 20 and i haven't replied to a single review. So so so so so so sorry! And you've all been so nice!

I promise from now on...if you review i will reply! :)

Honest!

**Chapter 20**

By the time Booth had brought his gaze back up to rest on Brennan's face, his eyes were black with lust and anger. The sight of her in _that_ dress had ignited all his alpha male instincts and everything within him was urging him to stake his claim. The only thing that stopped him was the sight of her in another man's arms, the pain was...unimaginable.

He shook himself out of his internal musings and went to take one last look at her before getting the hell out of there, but he froze. Brennan was still swaying to the music with Hacker's arms around her, but her eyes were now locked on Booth. She had been allowing her eyes to roam his body hungrily, but as if she sensed his gaze, she looked up to meet his heated gaze with one of her own.

Any thought Booth had of leaving disappeared as they stared at one another across the floor. She was still dancing with Hacker, and Booth's eyes narrowed as he saw Hacker's hand stroking slowly down her side coming to rest on rest just above her ass. She moved away from his touch but that didn't register with Booth. All he could think was that it should be _his _arms around her...his hand stroking her...

Brennan's eyes widened at the predatory look on Booth's face, but she couldn't tear her gaze away. She unconsciously started to speed up the movements of her hips as her body registered the change in tempo, causing Booth to take note of the music for the first time in what felt like forever.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?

Booth watched Brennan as she danced, his eyes glued to the movement of her hips. Brennan had all but forgotten Hacker was there and kept her gaze locked on Booth, revelling in the attention she was getting. She was so lost in his eyes that it took her a moment to notice that his whole body had stiffened up...she lowered her gaze and saw his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

And I just can't look - it's killing me

Brennan noticed Booth was no longer looking at her, he was glaring daggers at the hand that was stroking up and down her side. The look in his eyes thrilled her and terrified her at the same time. She eased herself away from Hacker's hand as Booth took one step towards them both. Brennan turned around to face Hacker.

"Andrew...Andrew!" she yelled over the music "Can you get me a drink, please?"

Hacker shrugged at her, indicating he couldn't hear her.

"A drink...for me!" she mimed getting a drink.

Hacker nodded in understanding and grinned at her. He held up his hand to indicate he would be 5 minutes and left the floor, heading towards the bar. Brennan turned back to face Booth and had a moment of panic when she couldn't see him. She spun round in search of him and gasped as he appeared behind her. They stared silently at each other for a moment before Booth took a step towards her, and leant forward.

"You look...ravishing" he whispered into her ear.

Brennan's breath hitched at the sound of his voice. Booth's presence caused her to forget everything else, she was focused on him and only him. The way he looked...the way he was looking at _her_...she was struggling to focus and could only stare at him helplessly.

Booth slowly prowled around Brennan, taking in the vision before him. He'd forgotten how much the dress moulded her body perfectly and his fingers itched to touch her. As he circled her he traced one finger over her shoulders and trailed it down her arm as he came to stop in front of her again...standing closer than would normally be considered polite. He continued to stare at her, a mixture of anger and lust flowing through his veins. He dragged his eyes down her body and up again, meeting her eyes with his own.

"Nice...dress, Temperance."

Brennan was gradually gathering herself together and gave a small smile. She went to speak but Booth continued.

"But you shouldn't have worn it tonight...any night..." Booth almost growled this at her, and Brennans smile fell.

"Why? It's my dress...my body..." Brennan had barely finished this thought, before Booth had hooked his arm around her and pulled her flush against him.

Brennan's mind went temporarily blank as she took in the feel of Booth pressed against her. It felt...right?

Booth slid his hands over Brennan's body, softly caressing her until they came to stop on the curve of her back.

"This dress" he growled into her ear. "_This dress is mine."_

The intensity and possessiveness in his voice thrilled Brennan, even though her brain was screaming out for her to deny him. Her brain called for her to stamp her independence, to show him that no one _owned _her...but for once her brain was silenced by both her heart and her body. He heart was crying for him and her body...her body was _craving _him.

Booth tilted Brennan's face up to his and stroked her cheek...her jaw...tucking her hair behind her ear, finally laying his hand to rest on her neck...gripping her lightly. At his touch, Brennan's eyes had drifted shut and she leant into his touch.

"Roxie..._Roxie _is mine" His eyes glittered darkly at her. Brennan nodded slightly, her eyes still closed.

"Hemay get _my_ Bones, but he doesn't get _my_ Roxie."

Brennan's eyes flew open at this, and she caught the flash of pain in his eyes before he masked it. Brennan went with her instincts and raised her hand to cradle the side of Booth's face, trying to comfort him with her touch. This time Booth's eyes drifted shut, hiding his feelings from her.

Brennan had no idea how long they stood like that...his arms around her...her hand stroking his cheek. Brennan was content to stand there with him, but sooner than she wanted Booth opened his eye and looked at her...this time making no effort to mask his pain.

Brennan took a small step back, shocked and saddened by the depth of emotion behind his eyes. She realised then that he was in as much pain as she was. She knew that sooner rather than later, they would need to have an honest conversation. She's always prided herself on being honest, and was coming to face the fact that when it came to Booth, she had been anything but with both herself and him.

As this was going through her head, she failed to notice Booth's reaction to her movement. He smiled grimly to himself, taking this as yet another rejection. Yet again he had opened himself up to her and she has taken a step back...physically and not just metaphorically this time. Booth arranged his face into an impassive mask...though as hard as he tried, he could not quite hide the emotions swirling in his eyes. He made to pull away from Brennan and it was this that shook her out of her internal musings. She automatically grabbed his arm to stop him from moving away from her and he froze, staring down at the hand gripping his arm in a tight vice.

He stared at her and moved his arm deliberately, making it clear to her that he wanted to leave. Brennan shook her head slightly and gripped tighter. Booth went to speak, but something caught his attention on the edge of the dance floor. He glanced over and then stared, the anger in him coming to the forefront.

Brennan knew his attention was no longer on her and turned distractedly, needing to know what had captured his attention. She cringed when she saw what he was looking...glaring at.

On the edge of the floor she could she Hacker, gradually making his way towards them. His progress was halted by the crowd of party goers. By the time Brennan turned back to Booth, his expression was murderous. She'd never seen this version of Booth...she was unsure of how to handle it. She was worried that Booth would do something stupid.

In the end she needn't have worried. Booth gathered himself and reached out a hand to cup her face. He leant slowly towards her and Brennan's breath hitched, anticipating the kiss that was sure to follow. He nuzzled her cheek slightly with his noise and moved his mouth so it was directly by her ear. Brennan's eyes drifted shut again, and her body automatically moved into his touch.

"Enjoy the rest of your...date"

Brennan was so lost in him that it took her a moment to process what he said. Once she had, she opened her eyes but she was too late. He was gone. She spun on her heel, frantically searching for him but it was so crowded that she had no chance. She saw Hacker still struggling to get to her and she panicked...only wanting to find Booth but struggling to see a way out. She didn't want to lie to him as this mess was all her fault, but she wanted...needed to go to Booth.

Brennan was lost in her inner conflict that she jumped when a voice spoke in her ear.

"Go."

Brennan turned to see Lillian standing behind her. Lillian smiled softly at her and spoke again.

"Go!"

"I don't...where?"

"You need me to tell you? Go to Booth!"

Brennan grimaced at her.

"So you saw...that?

Lillian nodded.

"I caught the show yes. Now, go" Lillian saw Brennan glance at Hacker. "I'll deal with him."

"How?"

Lillian smirked.

"You leave me to deal with that. Now...you have a headache and need to go home."

Brennan sent her a confused look.

"But I don't...oh. I understand."

Lillian smiled at her and gave her a light push in the opposite direction of Hacker.

"Now seriously woman. Leave. You two are long overdue for a serious conversation."

Brennan nodded. She turned to leave then paused. She turned back to Lillian and surprised them both by hugging her.

"Thank you." she whispered in her ear. Lillian just nodded.

Without another word, Brennan spun on her heel and hurried through the crowd towards the exit. Lillian watched her leave, then turned to face Hacker's direction, where she could see him searching the crowd. Lillian sighed to herself.

"They are gonna owe me...big time." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face and made her was determinedly towards Hacker.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Wow...from the responses i'm thinking everyone liked the last chapter? LOL

Thank you very much for the lovliness that you sent my day. Without further ado i give you...

**Chapter 21**

Lillian strode determinedly over to a now very confused looking Hacker. He was still searching for Brennan in the crowd and barely glanced at her when she came to a stop in front of him. She tapped him lightly on the arm causing him to send her a distracted look.

"Andrew, right?" she asked deciding to play dumb would be her best bet.

"Yes." he answered, barely looking at her. "Can I help you?"

Lillian smiled to herself. She wasn't a vain woman, but she was not used to having a man pay so little attention to her. She had to hand it to Brennan. Lillian didn't know what it was exactly but something about her caused incredibly….intense reactions in the men in her life. She made a mental note to ask her about it later and couldn't help but giggle at the thought. That was one conversation she was looking forward to!

Lillian shook herself out of her internal musings to find Hacker staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

Hacker on the other hand was beginning to think his luck had changed. Temperance was nowhere in sight, but now that he had looked properly at the woman in front of him, he couldn't help but think she had…..potential.

Lillian took a small step back as the look in Hackers eye changed. It had gone from dismissive to…..predatory.

"I have a message from Temperance." She began.

Hacker grinned.

"Ah yes. Where has the delightful doctor disappeared to?"

Lillian didn't like the way that he was staring at her and vowed that when Booth and Brennan sorted things out they would be taking her out for a meal.

"Hopefully she'll come and join us?"

At the outright lustful look he gave her, Lillian amended her previous thought. A very expensive meal.

"Unfortunately she had to go home. Migraine….very nasty." She told him.

She viewed his crestfallen expression blankly. She knew where his mind had ventured and she was not amused.

"Maybe I should give her a call? Check she's ok?" he asked without much enthusiasm.

"Absolutely not. She's just going to bed so there'd be no point." And you're not the one she'd be going to bed with anyway, she thought with a little too much glee. She smirked to herself. She was reacquainting herself with her inner devil and decided she might as well enjoy this meeting. She had a feeling this could be a lot of fun.

"Brennan wanted to make sure you…..enjoyed yourself this evening." Lillian watched as his eyes lit up.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked, glancing up at him flirtatiously.

"Us?" he queried brightly, getting lost in thoughts of exactly the kind of associates this delightful woman would have.

"My fiends and I." she grinned at the far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah" he almost groaned the word. "Yeah I would".

"Excellent. Come." And she grabbed his hand, leading him across the floor.

He followed willingly staring at her backside as he went. Lillian glanced back at him to see his gaze fixed on her ass and gave it an extra wiggle, smirking as his eyes widened. It hadn't escaped her notice that he hadn't even asked her name, and if she hadn't been eagerly anticipating the evening to come, she would have been insulted.

"Name's Lillian by the way." She said jerking Hacker out of his daydreams.

"Lillian…beautiful name." he smiled at her charmingly. Well….Lillian assumed it was supposed to be charming, although it gave off more of a….creepy vibe.

She rolled her eyes as she turned back and continued to lead him across the floor to her….friends.

Three hours later, Lillian was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was sat with Sweets enjoying her fifth double vodka and lemonade while she watched Hacker. He was currently dancing awkwardly with a very enthusiastic Daisy and Fisher. She was feeling the effects of her drink and started to giggle uncontrollably at Hacker, leaning on Sweets for support.

"What's so funny?" he questioned with a soft smile on his face. He hadn't forgotten her threat, and he still wasn't completely certain of her, but he couldn't help but be charmed by her.

"He…..thought…but got….." And she pointed at the trio on the floor before dissolving into laughter again.

10 minutes and three fits of giggles later, Sweets finally got the whole story.

"He thought he was going to get a bunch of girlfriends and some kind of orgy….instead he got…" she burst out laughing as she glanced back at the dance floor, "Fisher!" she burst out as she saw Hacker backing slowly away from a wildly dancing squint.

Sweets dragged his eyes away from her captivating face and looked at a Hacker. One glance at Hacker's disgusted face and he joined her in her laughter.

They were still laughing 5 minutes later when Angela joined them. She had finally managed to tear herself away from Jack and had sent him for her drink.

"Lily" she exclaimed, pulling her up from her seat and throwing her arms around her. She hugged her tight until suddenly she let go and pushed her towards the floor. Lillian sent her a drunken smile.

"I think…" Angela paused. She was silent for so long that Lily and Sweets gave each other a confused look.

"You think?" Sweets asked. Angela sent him a blank look before suddenly nodding vehemently.

"I think that you young lady, should go and rescue Hackman…Hackjob…Hacker! Yes, that's it….Hackers."

Lillian frowned.

"I don't want to." She said with almost a whine in her voice, causing Sweets to smile.

"I don't like him either but still…no one should have to put up with that…well not for too long anyway!" Angela said, smirking again as she watched Hacker nervously avoid Daisy and her flying limbs. Lillian stared at her for a moment but noted the decided look on Angela's face.

"Fine" she said with a pout. "But I want it noted that I'm doing this against my will." She glanced at Sweets.

"Dually noted" he laughed lightly.

With a nod and a mock glare at Angela, she flounced off towards Hacker. As she approached him he looked up, and she couldn't help but feel flattered at the relieved and appreciated gaze he set upon her…she was only human after all.

Angela sat in the seat Lillian had just vacated and proceeded to finish her drink. When that was done she started to talk to Sweets….although at Sweets would be more appropriate. It was only when she was regaling him with the ups and downs of her complex relationship with Jack, and informing him of how happy they were now that he realised Sweets hadn't said a single word. She glanced at him to see him gazing out at floor. She followed his eyes and found them firmly fixed on Lillian, who was doing her best to avoid Hackers wandering hands.

"Sweets" she said but got no response. "Sweets" she called slightly louder but still received no response. "Me, Lily and Bren are gonna have a threesome" she shouted causing Sweets to turn his head swiftly to meet her laughing face.

"Ha…such a man!" Sweets glared at her.

"You called Angela?" he said.

He waited impatiently for her to stop laughing at him.

"Sorry sweetie, I couldn't resist. Anyway… I was going to say you better hope Daisykins doesn't see you gazing adoringly at another woman!"

Sweets continued to glare.

"I was not"

"Was too."

"Not"

"Was!" she giggled and rounded off their mature behaviour by sticking her tongue out at him. She then patted him consolingly on the arm.

"It's ok sweetie. Nothing wrong in a little crush."

Sweets drew himself up to his full height.

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush"

Angela sent him a now pitying look.

"Yeah you do but no worries. Jack does too."

Sweets continued to glare but had to ask.

"And that doesn't bother you."

"Hell no. She is smokin' hot." Angela said with a grin.

"Sounds like you're the one with the crush." Sweets said with a grin.

"That I do. I'm not ashamed. It has caused a lot of…intriguing discussions between me and Jack….oh yeah…." Angela got a far away look in her face, and it didn't take a genius to guess what she was thinking.

Sweets let her have her daydream, and went back to staring at Lillian. He liked her…he really did but there was something….he just couldn't put his finger on it. She was stunning….was a good friend of Booths….a great friend even….hmmmmmmmm, maybe that was…

"Ange" he queried softly after another minute. "Do you think it's an issue?"

Angela jumped at the sound of his voice. She'd been lost in a very pleasant thought and was now eagerly awaiting Hodgins return so she could get him home.

"What's an issue?"

"Lillian" he said simply.

"Lillian? An issue? Ok sweetie…I need to be honest…I'm slightly drunk…" Sweets laughed causing her to send him a stern look.

"I'm slightly drunk" she repeated "and I have no idea what you're talking about. At all. What so ever. No comprende. Just….not a clue."

"Ok ok ok I get it." He said "OK…so with have Lillian. A beautiful woman…agreed?" Angela nodded her head enthusiastically "And we have Booth. A very attractive man." Angela nodded even more enthusiastically. "With a past…" Sweets said, giving her an expectant look and getting a blank one in return. "Two beautiful people with a very long history together…you don't think they might…?"

Angela gave him a blank stare for a moment before her mind finally caught on to what he was saying. Sweets saw the understanding dawn in her eyes, but was shocked when she burst out laughing.

"Lily…and Booth…..seriously?" she asked. "Nope…I don't see it…not going to happen" Angela said with a smile, feeling very confident in her assessment.

"Really? You're positive on that?" Sweets asked, hoping for some concrete evidence to put his mind at ease.

"Completely sweetie. She told me…" Angela said thinking back to her and Lily's previous conversation. "Well….pretty much anyway."

Sweets had started to smile at her first statement but frowned when she added the last sentence.

"Pretty much? That's what you've got? Pretty much?" Sweets started to get slightly agitated causing Angela to look at him with some drunken concern.

"Is everything ok Sweets? Why the worry?"

"Because." He said.

Angela stared at him waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she hit him on the shoulder. He sent her a hurt look but she said nothing, just indicated for him to continue.

"Because….Booth and Brennan. They are soooo close….I can feel it. And what if she messes it up…you know Dr Brennan. She's not the most rational when it comes to Booth." They shared a knowing smile. Angela could see he was truly concerned and tried to order her thoughts into some sort of order so she could reassure him.

"Look Sweets….I honestly don't get that vibe from them. You know that I'm pretty much an expert on this type of thing." She said causing Sweets to smile.

"You needn't worry….promise!" Angela said with a smile.

Sweets didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"OK Ange. I concede to your expertise. You say she's not an issue then I'll go with it."

At his agreement Angela had started to grin but it slowly faded as Sweets finished. He seemed so sure and Angela….well, she wasn't quite as convinced as she was pretending to be.

"Sweets…..you're don't really think she could cause a problem…do you? I mean….I though you liked her."

"I do…I really do, and like I said…you are the expert. Anyway…I really better be going. I'll just grab Daisy…if I can find her and I'll be off."

Angela went to reply but was sidetracked by Jack's reappearance. By the time they had shared a non-verbal hello Sweets had disappeared taking a very drunk Daisy with him. Sweets departure seemed to signal the end of the night, and one by one they gradually started to leave.

The last to call it a night were Lillian, Angela, Jack and Hacker. They were all incredibly drunk and slowly made their way towards two waiting taxis. Lillian said her goodbyes to Jack and Angela while Hacker waited off to the side for her. It turned out Lillian's hotel wasn't far from Hackers place so they were sharing a taxi, leaving the two love birds to share a taxi back to Jack's.

It was only when Angela was lying in bed that night, with a snoring Jack beside her that she realised something. She had been running her conversation with Sweets through her head over and over again when she noticed that, at the end of their conversation, Sweets never actually answered her last question.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Sorry guys! I was doing so well on keeping up with reviews and then RL went to hell, so it all went tits up! LOL

Not sure when the next one will be up, but the moment you've been waiting for is ALMOST here...just this little bit first! xD

**Chapter 22**

Brennan hurried from the club and stared around anxiously for any sight of her partner. She couldn't see him anywhere and had begun to turn to re-enter the club when she froze. She saw a dark figure getting into a taxi across the street. She couldn't see his face but she would know that body anywhere.

"Booth," she shouted causing the people around to glance at her in alarm. "Booth!"

She saw the figure pause momentarily before he continued to climb into the taxi.

"BOOTH!" she screamed one final time but it was too late. The door of the taxi slammed shut and it disappeared into the night, causing Brennan to almost stamp her feet in frustration...before she remembered she was a grown woman. She stared into the direction the taxi had gone; she was jogged out of her reverie when someone walked into her. She glanced up in shock to see an older man staring down at her. He was a lot taller than her and seemed to be all muscle, dirty blonde hair that was obviously died. Looking up at his face she could see he had to be in his late fifties at least...possibly early sixties. Despite that fact he still cut quite a distinguishing figure...except for his eyes. His eyes were...cold. Dead even. She went to take a step back but came to a sudden halt. She glanced down to see his hand gripping her arm, she tried to pull it free but his grip only tightened.

"Dr Brennan" he said with a smile on his face "A...pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm a...fan of your books."

Temperance pulled harder on the arm still within his grip and this time he let go, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Who are you?" she said coldly, gently rubbing her arm. His hold had been painful and she knew she'd have a bruise to show for this encounter tomorrow.

His smile turned into a sneer.

"I told you, I'm a fan."

She took another step backwards and sent him a dismissive smile. Brennan may not be as good at following her gut as Booth but this time...this time her gut (which sounded suspiciously like a very pissed off Booth) was screaming at her to get the hell away from him, and for once, she was going to listen to it.

"Well it's always a pleasure to meet a fan but I am in a hurry. Goodbye" she said with finality in her voice. She moved to turn away from him in the direction of a taxi that appeared to be available.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again Dr Brennan" he said softly causing her to send him an alarmed look. He smiled softly at her.

She decided enough was enough and she spun defiantly on her heel and headed determinedly towards the taxi.

She swung open the taxi door and started to climb in but froze as a voice called from behind her.

"Say hello to Lillian and Seeley for me."

Brennan paused as she was half in the taxi, and swung herself around. She caught her leg as she turned herself sharply to face him and stumbled, only managing to stop herself falling by clinging onto the open door. She straightened herself up and turned to glare at the stranger, but he was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the area. It was dark but the road and path were quiet so there weren't many places a grown man could hide, nonetheless...he was nowhere to be seen.

Brennan glanced once more around her before conceding defeat. He was gone.

She turned back to her taxi and climbed in, falling back into the seat in a heap. She was a strong, independent woman who could look after herself, but that encounter...that one encounter had rattled her. She _knew_...she couldn't say how but she _knew_ that she would be seeing him again, and she _knew_ it wasn't going to be an occasion to look forward to.

She was brought out from her internal musings by the driver, asking her for the address. She felt drained, and even if he hadn't been her original destination the only place she needed to be was where ever Booth was. She gave the driver his address and fell back into the seat, trying to calm her racing heart.

As she neared Booth's apartment Temperance smiled softly. She knew that this coming conversation was going to be difficult and possible painful but right now...at that one moment...all she needed was to see Booth. If she saw him...everything would be ok...eventually.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N OK...from the reviews i felt bad for making you wait! Here it is...

**Chapter 23**

When the taxi arrived outside Booth's apartment Temperance paid the driver quickly (leaving a generous tip) and strode quickly towards the entrance of the building. She walked swiftly towards the elevator and hit the button, waiting impatiently for it to arrive. When she was finally on her way up to Booth's apartment she started to think about the coming...conversation. Well, she was hoping for a conversation but was well aware that an argument may be closer to the truth. She was also thinking about the stranger she had met. Now she was safe and alone she was beginning to think more rationally, and was trying to decide what exactly to tell Booth.

She knew she needed to tell him about her...unsettling encounter but as the elevator brought her closer to his apartment it became less imperative. She wanted...needed to talk to him about what happened in the club. She knew she had hurt him, she couldn't tell you what it was that had wounded him so deeply but it was no longer of any importance to her. She would do anything not to have to see that look in his eyes again.

The elevator came to a shuddering halt at his floor, jolting her out of her inner musings. As the doors flew open she took a second to compose herself, before making her way towards his apartment. As she slowly approached it she started going through what she wanted to say to him, and the things she needed to say. She came to a stop outside his door and lifted her hand to knock, but froze in mid movement. She lowered her hand gently to rest against his door and took a deep breath, before bringing her head to rest gently on her arm. She knew it was irrational but she couldn't bring herself to announce her presence just yet. This was Booth...her partner...her best friend...but she knew that tonight could end with him being neither of these things and that thought terrified her.

There were so many thoughts going through her head and she was struggling to keep focus. What if he wouldn't see her? What if he ended their partnership? What if they had a repeat of that night outside Sweets office and she panicked again? And the one thought that wouldn't leave her alone...what if she hurt him again? It was that idea that stopped her from taking that final step, and raising her fist to knock on the door. Such a simple movement but her body refused to co-operate. Temperance couldn't say how long she stood like that, head rested against her arm, hand curled into a fist against the door. Eventually her arm started to ache and she took that as the push to pull herself together. She took a step back and squared her shoulders, before taking a deep breath. She paused for a moment just staring at his closed door, before shaking her head in annoyance at her own foolishness. A determined looked settled on her face and before she raised her fist and knocked on his door.

She waited for a moment, and moved her ear closer to the door listening for any signs of movement. Silence greeted her. She knocked on his door again, harder this time wanting to ensure he heard her. Still no sounds came from within his apartment. She tried again and again and again but still no response. She was resigning herself to the fact that he wasn't in but tried once more.

"Booth" she called softly through his door. No response. "Booth" she called again, louder this time. When she was yet again greeted with silence she sighed sadly to herself. She needed to talk to him tonight, there was no other option. She was afraid if she didn't do it now she never would, and that their relationship wouldn't recover. Temperance considered her options for a moment before realising she only really had one choice. She would have to wait.

She turned so her back was to his door and leant back, using it to rest on. Her head fell back slowly and her eyes drifted shut. Temperance lost track of time as she waited, but knew it had been quite some time as she was starting to get restless. She straightened herself up and started to pace, trying to burn off some of her excess energy. The longer she was forced to wait the more nervous she became, so she paced quicker. More time passed and Temperance felt her feet beginning to bother her, the heels she was so unused to wearing were starting to make their presence known. She stopped her pacing and went back to his door, where she slid awkwardly down so she sat directly in front of his apartment. She rearranged herself so she looked somewhat respectful, not a task made easy in her dress and made herself as comfortable as possible.

She waited...and she waited...and she waited...her mood gradually darkened the longer she was sat there. Her frustration with Booth not being home turned to worry for his safety. Her worry slowly turned into annoyance with him for making her worry in the first place, and that eventually morphed into anger. Anger at his outbursts in the club...anger at the fact he wasn't home...anger at the fact that he made her worry...and finally anger at the fact that her made her care for him so damn much. She knew it was irrational but she'd come to terms with the fact that when it comes to Booth irrational was all she would ever be. She was working herself up into such a rage that it took her a moment to realise footsteps were heading in her direction.

She glanced up in annoyance at the intrusion to see Booth walking towards her. Her anger faltered slightly as she watched him approach, his head was bowed down and his shoulders were slumped forward. He looked very much like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She scanned her eyes over him quickly, checking for any sign of injury. When she noted none her anger returned with a vengeance. She stood up quickly and turned to face him. When she had arrived originally her aim had been to have a proper adult conversation with him, and in the back of her mind she remembered this. Unfortunately it didn't stop what came out of her mouth.

"Where the hell have you been?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He froze at the sound of her voice and glanced up at her. His expression gave nothing away and they stood there for a moment, his eyes staring vacantly ahead, hers flashing with anger. The silence between them stretched uncomfortably before Booth slowly made his way towards her. Brennan stood in the way of his door which forced him to a halt directly in front of her. He leant towards her and Brennan's breath hitched. She might have been angry with him but she no longer had control of her body when he was near … or her emotions. His proximity had distracted her so much that it took her a moment to realise that he was leaning around her, unlocking his front door. He swung it open and stepped back, returning his gaze to her. He stared at her for a moment longer, allowing his gaze to linger on her lips. She subconsciously licked her lips as he continued to stare, and she saw the darkening in his eyes before his expression was once again masked.

Booth tore his gaze away from Brennan and glanced pointedly behind the door.

"Do you mind moving Dr Brennan?" Booth asked, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

The sound of her official 'title' coming out of his mouth snapped Temperance out of her Booth-induced haze, and she saw red.

"Do _I_ mind? _Dr_ Brennan? What is wrong with you? You disappear for hours, drive me half mad with worry and then when you_ finally_ decide to turn up, you act like I'm some stranger who's turned up on your doorstep. An unwelcome stranger at that! What did _I _everdo to _you?_" By the end of her mini tirade she was yelling at him, and had advanced on him leaving barely an inch between their faces. Booth expression had remained blank, but at that last sentence from her his face changed. Brennan took an involuntary step back as she registered the murderous look that flashed across his face.

"What did you do to me?" Booth asked with barely contained anger. "Let me see...you rejected me...broke my heart...flaunted that...that...fucking bastard in front of me! Don't you get it? Being around you damn near kills me...and I can't..." he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't fucking take it anymore...it hurts too much." He almost whispered the last part, and didn't give her a chance to respond. Their positions had reversed while he had spoken, and he was now in front of his door. Without further ado, he swung round and entered his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Temperance stood frozen in spot for a moment, before advancing on his door. She wrenched the door open and strode furiously through it, her eyes zeroing in on Booth who had thrown himself onto his couch. As his door slammed open Booth raised his eyes to glare at Brennan.

"What? The closed door not clear enough _Dr _Brennan?" he said sarcastically before closing his eyes again, laying his head against the sofa, effectively dismissing her.

Brennan ignored him and went straight back to her original question.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily.

"Where was I?" Booth asked softly "None of your damn business, that's where." He said, never moving from his position on the sofa.

"None of my business?" Brennan said, her voice almost shaking with the anger that she was trying to contain. "I'm your partner. I was worried. I have a right to know!"

Booths eyes snapped open at that, and he sent her a stunned look.

"A right? A fucking right?" he said, standing up to face her. "You have no rights when it comes to me. None! You could have...remember Temperance?" As he was speaking he slowly walked towards her, until he came to a stop about an arms length away from her "You could have had the right to know where I was...who I was with ...what I was doing...but you didn't want it! Remember?" Booth said, almost shouting at her by this point.

Brennan's own anger exploded.

"Remember?" she yelled "As if I could forget! You think you were the only one hurt that night Booth? Well you're wrong. So wrong! You didn't think it hurt me to say no? I did it for you Booth!" she yelled.

"For me? So breaking my heart was in my best interests...good to know!" Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan stared at him angrily for a moment before speaking.

"You know what Booth? Screw you! You want to cling to your hurt like a comfort pillow? Fine by me."Brennan stated angrily "But remember that I was open to talking about this...you're the one hiding from it. Give me a call when you grow up!" she said finally, and spun on her heel to leave.

Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her back so she was facing him.

"Grow up? Ok then...you want to talk? Let's talk." He said while glaring daggers at her. "Let's talk about the fact that I opened myself up to you only to be rejected. Let's talk about the fact that you ripped my heart out and then proceeded to ask me to continue to be partners with you. How's that for talk Dr Brennan."

Brennan shook her head in disbelief.

"It's all about you, isn't it Booth?" Brennan asked angrily. Booth went to reply but she continued, not allowing him to speak. "No Booth...my turn now. You stand there saying how much I hurt you, but you hurt me too! You think that knowing that I wasn't good enough for you and having you agree didn't hurt? That hearing you voice your need to move on, didn't hurt? That..."

"What are you talking about? I _never _said you weren't good enough!" Booth cut across her angrily, not allowing her to continue.

"Yes you did! You may not have said it directly but it was implied Booth! And I don't blame you...I really don't. You deserve so much more than I ever could be so I understand. It didn't lessen the pain at hearing it though."

Booth shook his head at her words causing Brennan's anger to flare up again. She was trying to open herself up, and he was disputing everything she said? Not good enough.

"Booth stop it! That night...I said no because I was protecting you. I told you I'd hurt you and...you didn't disagree. You accepted what I said and then you...said you had to move on. Ergo you knew I'd end up hurting you, knew I wasn't good enough. No word of disagreement passed your lips...and really...why would it?" She ended sadly.

Booth was silent for a moment and just stared at her for a moment, before moving sharply away from her. He started to pace in front of his couch, glancing at her every now and then.

"Bones."

Brennan's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the nickname.

"Bones I never thought that. Not for one second. You just...god you just don't get it do you?" he asked in frustration. "You are..." he stopped pacing and walked towards her until he was within touching distance. "You are more than I'd ever deserve. Don't you realise that yet? And I'm...sorry...I am so sorry." Booth said softly.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N OK guys, this is the last chapter I have written up. From now on i'll be writing as I go , so i'm not sure when the next one will be up.

As always, let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 25**

Brennan stared at Booth, taking in the expression on his face. He looked...broken. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and he turned his face into her hand, raising his hand to grip her wrist lightly, as if to ensure her hand didn't move. It didn't escape their notice that they had been in a similar position when they were at the club, but both hoped that this time it ended differently. They stood like that for a few minutes before Booth pulled away. He moved his hand so that it curled around hers and pulled her slowly towards the couch. Brennan sent him a questioning glance but he only smiled sadly in return. He sat down and gave a light tug on her hand, silently asking her to join him.

When they were both settled down, their bodies turned slightly so that they were facing each other, Booth let go of Brennan. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he tried to figure out where to start.

"Bones I...we...God i don't know!" he burst out in frustration.

"Don't know what?" Brennan asked softly.

Booth turned his tortured gaze to her.

"How to fix this," he waved a hand between them. "Us" he said sadly.

Brennan laid a hand softly onto his knee, causing Booth to glance down at where her hand rested.

"Booth" she began hesitantly "I...I'm sorry too. So sorry. I mean I never...I didn't...I" she paused in frustration, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew she was lacking in the social skills to effectively navigate the coming conversation, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying. She had so much to say to him...she just wasn't sure how.

She started again.

"I'm sorry about tonight...about Andrew..." At the sound of the other man's name Booths gaze flew up to hers, and Brennan took in the way his gaze hardened as he shifted his knee away from her hand slightly. She didn't think he was even aware of the movement but she noticed. "I just...need you to know that...I never should have..." she paused again, and Booth could see she was beginning to get upset at her inability to communicate what she wanted. His gaze softened and this time he placed his hand on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I only went out with him because of Lillian!" Brennan burst out in a rush. She looked almost surprised at her own outburst, and refused to meet Booth's eyes. Now she knew their past she understood but...the hurt still lingered. She took a moment to steady herself, and then turned to look at Booth. She was unable to decipher his expression, but thought it looked like...guilt?

"I just...i saw the way you were together. She knew who I was, you'd never mentioned her. Then you made me think that you were...intimate together and I was...I was jealous." Brennan had kept eye contact with Booth, but at that last declaration, she lowered her eyes, almost as if she were ashamed of the emotion.

There was silence between the two, before Brennan felt a slight shift in movement from beside her. She sensed Booth moving closer to her, and then his hand came up to cup her face before turning her head towards him.

"Temperance" he began softly "Temperance, look at me" She gave a soft shake of the head. "Please" he whispered. At the sound of his soft plea Brennan slowly raised her eyes to his, and her breath caught at the intensity in his gaze. "I need you to understand...there is nothing other than friendship between us. She's my oldest friend and I'm sorry...so sorry for making you think otherwise. I was angry with you and it just...it got out of hand and I wish I could take it back...but i can't. Just...please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Brenna could see the sincerity in his face...she could hear it in his voice, but she still had one more thing she needed to ask.

"Booth...I believe you. I do. We talked and...I now understand. But..." she paused when she saw the look of confusion on his face. "What Booth?"

"You talked?" he questioned. She sent him a hesitant nod. "When?" he asked.

"Just...the day she looked after Parker. She came to see me at the Jeffersonian...I assumed you knew?" Brennan said.

"Nope...that's news to me but, ok...it doesn't really matter now. So you talked and...you understand? What exactly did she say?" Booth queried lightly, but even Brennan could see that he was looking slightly worried.

"Just about her past...your past together...nothing to be so worried about Booth! It helped...it really did but..."

"But?" Booth asked slowly.

"There's just one thing I need to ask...I know it shouldn't bother me but I...need an answer." Brennan stated firmly.

She saw Booth visibly swallow, and decided to get rid of the...elephant in the room. At least she thought it was an elephant...possibly a rhinoceros. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought and went back to her previous though.

"Look Booth it has nothing to do with you two having sex. That doesn't bother me." Brennan said briskly, hoping to get on with what she really wanted to ask.

"It doesn't" Booth said hopefully, but frowned after a moment. "It doesn't? At all?" he said, unsure whether he wanted it to bother her or not.

"Of course not. It was a long time. It would be like you being bothered by every man I've ever had sex with. Ridiculous!" Brennan finished with a smile in his direction, hoping to have ended that conversation.

Booth continued to frown. He couldn't help the dark thought that crossed his mind that he _was _jealous of every man she'd ever slept with...but he had no intention of letting her know that. He wasn't in the mood for the 'alpha male' lecture. Things were just starting to look up for them...he didn't want to ruin it. He glanced at Brennan to see her staring at him, so he sent her a small smile to indicate she could continue. Brennan was relieved that that conversation was out of the way so she could ask him the one thing that was...worrying her, but now that it came to actually saying it she was unsure how to start. She decided that she'd just stick to her normal brutal honesty.

"Why did you never tell me about Lillian?"

The change in direction threw Booth, and he took a moment to respond.

"Honestly...I don't know. After Lillian left things were...awkward between us. She was still going through some stuff...so was I...the distance was good. And eventually we got back to being 'us'. Not soon after she left...I met you, and we both know how that went. So when I wanted you...when I hated you...I never said anything. When we became friends...when our relationship...deepened...I know I probably should have told you about her. It just...never really crossed my mind. I mean...I didn't think she'd come home. I hoped she would but deep down...I didn't expect her to come back. Ever. So I suppose I didn't feel that I needed to tell you. I didn't think your paths would ever cross and it seemed pointless to tell you about someone you would never meet. And I suppose I thought...you wouldn't want to know."

Brennan had been listening intently to what he was saying, but gave him a confused look at that last sentence.

"Why wouldn't I care? She's important to you so...I would care Booth." She finished softly, slightly hurt that he didn't know this.

"I know you care about me Bones but...you're always saying we're just partners...just friends. I didn't want to tell you and have you...not care. If I told you about her it would be important and I didn't want you to dismiss it...as one of those things that I didn't _need _to tell you as we're just _partners._" Booth finished off, and glanced at Brennan to see her reaction.

She stayed silent for a while, thinking over everything Booth had said. She was silent for so long that Booth began to move uneasily, afraid that he had hurt her again. Brennan began to think back over past moments they had had and she began to understand just what he meant. She didn't think she would have responded that way...but she could understand his fear of it.

"I understand Booth." She said softly, causing Booth to smile in relief. Brennan returned his smile but it didn't quite meet her eyes, which Booth noticed.

"Bones? Are you sure?" Booth questioned, moving closer to her.

Brennan nodded.

"I am...I am...I suppose I was just worried."

"About?"

"I thought that maybe...you didn't want us to meet...that you were worried I might embarrass you. Or you were ashamed. I know I'm bad in social situations and after meeting Lillian I can see she is the opposite of me." Brennan spoke quietly, causing Booth to move even closer so he could hear her.

When he fully understood what she was saying, he sat still in shock for a moment, unable to believe what she said. Suddenly, he stood up sharply from the sofa and started to pace...muttering to himself. He was speaking quickly and to himself, meaning Brennan struggled to hear exactly what he was saying.

"I can't believe she...I'd never...she'd never...I should have told...she was right...idiot..." Booth continued to pace and mutter to himself before he turned sharply, and walked back to Brennan, before coming to kneel in front of her, so that he was almost on eye level with her. He clasped her hands in his.

"Bones...God, Bones. I could _never _be ashamed of you..._never! _And embarrassed? Yeah you embarrass me sometimes...but I embarrass Parker...Angela embarrasses everyone." He smiled as he said this, and Brennan's lips twitched as she acknowledged the truth of this statement.

"And I'm sorry again Bones...that you would think that..." he paused and just looked at Brennan, causing her to shift uncomfortably. He continued to caress her with his gaze, and lifted one of his hands to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Bones" he began softly. He waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing. "I need to tell you something. Something important that I should have told you a long time ago, and I need you to just listen. I don't want you to respond straight away...just listen. Can you do that for me?" he asked gently.

Brennan saw the utmost seriousness in his eyes and she nodded slowly, knowing that this moment between them was important...just not sure exactly how.

"Bones...Temperance...I love you...I am _in _love with you and I think...I think that you care for me too. More than you know. And I _need _you to know that I'm not going anywhere...ever. You're it for me Bones, I can't see past you and I don't want to. You're my future and I'd like to think that I could be yours too." Booth said, watching Brennan intently for any sign of how she was reacting to his declaration...declarations.

Brennan stayed silent and just looked at Booth, taking in the sincerity in his eyes...the sincerity in his voice. She went to speak but Booth cut her off.

"No Bones please...don't say anything. Just think it over. I don't want to rush you ...I know I..."

Booth never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off by a pair of lips landing softly on his mouth. He froze for a moment before returning her kiss gently, getting lost in the feeling of her lips on his. Too soon for Booth's liking Brennan pulled back, and Booth slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling softly at him.

"Booth, I think..." she paused momentarily "I _know_ that you're my future too...it's irrational and illogical but...I know you are. I just...I don't know where we go from here. I've never been this person...I've never been in love before and I'm not sure what to do. And I _always _know what to do!" She finished off in frustration, her annoyance at herself for her lack of knowledge clear. She glanced at Booth hoping for some clarification on what they did next, and was surprised to see him grinning like a fool at her, looking like he had no idea what she'd just asked.

"You love me?" he asked softly, before his grin widened even further and he stood up pulling her with him. He cupped he face in his hands and stared down at her, allowing all the love he felt to shine through his eyes. "You love me!" he declared ecstatically before pulling her into a tight hug. He clung to her for a moment, before pulling back to look down at her.

"As for the rest of it Bones...it doesn't matter. No one knows what to do...we'll figure it out together. I mean...I'm the heart guy and you're a genius? What can't we do?" he declared happily.

His happiness was infectious, and Brennan couldn't stop the grin that came over her face. She knew that not everything was perfect...that they still had thing to discuss but this...this moment...it made everything else fade into the background. She was brought out of her internal musings by the sound of Booth's voice.

"Stay with me tonight." Booth said quickly. "I mean I'll take the couch, you have my bed. Just stay."

Booth's eyes pleaded with her to agree.

"Booth I'll stay...but you're not sleeping on the couch. Not with your back." Booth went to protest but Brennan silenced him with her next words. "And neither am I. It's a big bed...i'm sure we could sleep comfortably together." Brennan ended her decision with a sexy smirk in Booth's direction.

"Ummm, are you sure that's a good idea Bones?" he spluttered out.

"Of course Booth. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked with a smile.

"Just...no reason Bones...none what so ever." Booth said resignedly, recognizing that look on her face. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Would you have a top I can borrow Booth? Something I could sleep in?" Brennan asked sweetly, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ummm...yeah...sure...I'll just go..." he pointed towards his bedroom "get one for you" he said and went to leave.

"I might as well come with you." Brennan said with a giggle and moved to follow him.

Booth sent her a mock glare, knowing she was enjoying teasing him. He couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed though... he was just glad they were ok again after...everything.

They walked silently towards Booth's room, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. As they entered his room the silence between them altered slightly...neither of them could prevent their eyes from flicking towards the bed as they walked past it. Booth came to a stop in front of his chest of drawers and pulled it open. He searched quickly through a few of his shirts before pulling a plain black one out.

"It's an old one...very big so you should be...properly covered up." He said with an awkward smile.

"I'm not too worried." Brennan said with a smile as she grabbed the top and sauntered into his ensuite to get changed.

Booth waited for the door to close before letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's not you I'm worried about." He mumbled with a wry smile.

While Brennan was getting changed, Booth wandered around his apartment making sure everything was locked up. He re-entered his bedroom just as Brennan was leaving his bathroom and froze at the sight of her. His shirt grazed the top of her legs, leaving him with an unobstructed view of her long, slender legs. His eyes travelled slowly up her body, taking in the way she wore his shirt. His eyes finally made their way to her face, to see her smirking at him.

"See anything you like Booth?" she asked huskily, revelling in the way his eyes had darkened as they travelled her body.

Booth snapped out of his Bones-induced haze and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Always Bones." He said with a wink, and made his way to his bathroom, laughing at the way Brennan's eyes had widened at his bold statement.

When Brennan heard the door closed behind her, she made her way slowly over to his bed. She pulled back his cover and climbed slowly in. She may have given off a very good impression of being comfortable with this situation to Booth but deep down...she was incredibly nervous. They were straying into new territory and she was afraid that one wrong move would ruin everything. She slowly got herself settled, lying back so her head was resting on the pillow. She turned her face slightly and breathed in, smiling as she smelt Booth's familiar scent. She'd deny it if asked, but she found it...comforting. She heard a flush coming from the bathroom, and quickly averted her head so she was lying normally. She glanced towards the bathroom as the door swung open and her eyes widened slightly before narrowing in on Booth as he walked towards the bed. Her eyes took in his bare legs and made their way up to his boxers, widening slightly at the...close fit they made to his body. She dragged her eyes away and brought them to rest on his chest, allowing them to linger before forcing herself to look at his face, hoping her slight detour had gone unnoticed.

Booth's lips had curved up slightly in a smirk in acknowledgement of the way her eyes had caressed his body, but the look in his eyes was serious. Brennan's eyes fell to his arm which was extended towards her, holding something out for her to take.

"You left this in the bathroom" he said softly before dropping what he held onto the bed gently. He then turned and made his way to the other side of the bed, easing himself slowly in.

As he did so Brennan glanced down at the object on her bed, realising it was her dress from the evening. She'd obviously left it in the bathroom when she had changed, but the effect it had had in Booth's mood confused her. She felt him settle in the bed next to her and turned to face him after laying her dress on the floor. She didn't think she'd be wearing it again anytime soon.

"Everything ok, Booth?" she queried softly.

"Yes...no" he said, leaving Brennan even more confused. Booth glanced at her. "I need to ask you one thing...just one. OK?" he asked.

Brennan could see that this was important to him so he nodded her head slowly, sending him a soft smile of encouragement.

"Why did you where that dress? Tonight of all nights." He asked bluntly, looking her straight in the eye.

The question took her by surprise. Of all the things she had expected that hadn't even occurred to her.

"Well...Angela picked it really. She found it in the back of my closet and asked me where I'd got it." She said quietly, unsure of how important her answer was.

"What did you tell her?" he asked quietly.

"That I got it in Vegas with you. That you chose it."

"And she told you to wear it?" Booth asked in surprise. He couldn't imagine Angela would tell her to wear it on a date with Hacker, especially knowing the story behind her.

"Yeah. She said it was perfect. Why? Don't you like it anymore?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused.

"Like it? I love it...but it's our dress Bones. Mine and yours...Tony's and Roxie's...not _his_" Booth said with a sneer at the end.

"I'm sorry Booth...I am ...I didn't realise...but I wanted...needed to wear it. I didn't wear it to please him...I wore it to please me." Brennan said, looking at Booth to see if he understood. At his blank look she sighed, knowing she wasn't being clear.

"3 years ago...in Vegas...when I wore that dressed...I felt different. Wonderfully different...I could be someone else...someone free...comfortable in her own skin and I wanted to...after our argument I needed to feel that. Can you understand that Booth? It wasn't about you...or Hacker...it was about me. The way you looked at me...the heat that was in your eyes for a moment...I wanted to remember that." She said, willing him to understand.

Booth stayed silent for a moment, taking in her earnest face that was almost begging him to understand. He shifted so that he was closer to her and led back, before glancing back at her. He reached over to grab her arm and slowly brought her closer to him until he had her lying back, nestled against his side.

"I understand Bones. I'm sorry you felt like that but maybe...you won't need it now?" he said softly.

Brennan turned her face up to meet his eyes and smiled softly.

"I won't Booth."

Booth smiled at her confirmation and pulled her tighter against him, his hand resting on her hip.

They lay there in silence for a moment, both of them basking in the joy of being able to be with each other in this way. Booth glanced down at Bones and he smiled, seeing the way her eyes were drooping as she desperately tried to stay awake. He kissed her softly on the head, causing her to glance up and him.

"Goodnight Bones" he whispered.

She smiled sleepily at him and pulled his face towards her, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Booth."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Temperance shifted slightly in her sleep, moving her arm to displace the annoying fly that was irritating her, keeping her from her peaceful slumber. She snuggled deeper into her bed, trying to recapture the dream she had been having. She was almost asleep when she felt something on her arm again, slowly moving towards her wrist. She shifted again and let out a soft whine of protest, resenting the intrusion. Her eyes flew open suddenly as her wrist was pulled sharply up, and she groaned in pain, unsure what had caused it but knowing it hurt.

She turned her head and blinked sleepily as she took in the man next to her. It hadn't been a dream after all, and a smile spread across her face, all pain forgotten.

"Morning Booth" she said softly, and he started at her voice.

He raised his head slowly from where he had been studying her wrist, and his hard look softened as he took in her sleep tousled features.

"Morning Bones" he returned

Temperance looked to where her wrist was cradled gently in his hands and glanced at him in confusion. She'd seen the hard look in his eyes before he glanced at her, and she wanted to know what had put that look in his eye. She needed to know.

"Booth?" she questioned softly "What's wrong"

His gaze returned to her wrist and once again his face changed, and Temperance was shocked at the look of anger on his face. She pulled herself up so she was sat next to him, which wasn't easy as he still had her wrist captured in his arms. She moved herself so that their shoulders were just touching, and rested her head gently on his shoulder. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened as she took in the bruises circling her wrist. Booth slowly raised her hand, and placed a gently kiss on each of the marks marring her skin and Temperance let him. Normally she'd protest, even if it was just out of principle, but she could see he needed this. When he had finished he turned his head slowly to face her, still not letting go of her.

"Bones...who did this to you?" he questioned, the anger evident in his voice. "Was it Hacker?" he asked softly.

Brennan shook her head slightly in the negative, reluctant to answer knowing it was going to anger him even more. Booth released her wrist and twisted slightly so he was facing her, raising a hand to cup the side of her face.

"Baby" he said gently "Who?"

Brennan could see he wasn't going to let it go, and tried to gather her still fuzzy thoughts. This wasn't how she'd thought their first morning together would go. She'd imagined...less talking!

"Booth it's nothing" she said, causing him to look at her in disbelief. "OK it's something...but there's nothing you can do."

"I can find this person I show them what happens to anyone who lays a hand on my girlfriend!" he said angrily.

Everything inside Brennan rebelled at the phrase 'girlfriend', but decided that conversation could happen later when things were less...explosive.

"Booth it was just some man...a stranger...I have no idea who he is." She told him firmly, hoping to end this discussion, hating anything that caused him distress.

"Where was it?" he asked

"Outside the bar" Brennan replied, confusion clear in her voice.

"That's good...should have CCTV...I'll get Charlie on it..." he was murmuring to himself at this point, and Brennan waited patiently for him to finish, knowing that he would deal with this how he saw fit and nothing she could say would change his mind. He turned his head suddenly, starting Brennan out of her internal musings.

"Did he say anything to you?" Booth questioned.

Brennan cast her mind back. With everything that had happened the night before her strange meeting had completely slipped her mind. As she thought back she remembered exactly how...unsettling she had found the man and she shuddered lightly, causing Booth to shift back so he was next to her again, wrapping an arm around her in the process.

"Cold?" he queried softly.

"No" she protested, even as she turned her body further into Booth's, taking comfort in the warmth he provided. "He just...he didn't say a lot. Mentioned my books...said he was a fan...not much else..." she trailed off, struggling to remember exactly what he'd said.

"A fan...ok...that's good. We have your fan mail...maybe he's in there...I'll get Charlie on that too..." he said, talking to himself again.

He continued like that for a few more minutes, making plans for later in that day when Brennan pulled herself sharply away from him, causing him to stop what he was saying and glance at her.

"He said something else...just before he left...he said 'say hello to Lillian and Seeley for me.'...why would he say that?" she asked him, genuinely confused.

Booth frowned to himself, not at all liking this new development. This suggested someone who knew both him and Lily...and knew were connected to Bones. It troubled him...and that was putting it lightly.

"Ok ok...I'll talk to Lillian...and I'll get..."

"Charlie on it." Brennan finished softly, smiling at the look Booth sent her which caused her to giggle lightly, breaking the tension in the room.

He sent her a mock glare causing her to giggle even more. He tugged her to his side and rested his head lightly on hers. They sat in a comfortably silence for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the moment. Booth was enjoying the feel of her by his side...in his bed...when Brennan gasped and pulled herself away from him, frantically searching the room for something.

"Booth what's the time?" she asked urgently.

Booth glanced at the clock on his side.

"About 8.30. Why?" he said, causing Brennan to lightly punch him on the arm.

"Because we're supposed to be at work by 9!" she said as she threw the covers off her and him, before jumping out of the bed. Booth sighed to himself, knowing she was right especially considering their recent conversation, but wishing that he could have had five more minutes in bed with his beautiful partner.

He reluctantly rolled himself out of bed, and tried to hide a smile as he watched Brennan rushing round his bedroom...it felt so domestic!

"Booth!"

He jumped at the sound of his name.

"What am I going to do about clothes? I can't go into work wearing your shirt and boxers...and I can't wear my dress that's so...so...tacky" she almost whispered the final word.

Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on hers.

"First off...I wouldn't mind you going to work as you are but the rest of the guys might have a heart attack! Secondly...why don't you just call Cam and say you'll be in later. Then go home and get changed...I'll meet you later."

Brennan was silent for a moment before she turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. She sent him a dazzling smile and Booth leant down to kiss her properly, but groaned in protest as she moved out of his arms with an impish smile on her face. Booth almost growled at her and took a step forwards, but Brennan was quick as she grabbed her dress and made a mad dash for the bathroom, giggling as she went.

Booth couldn't help but grin at her childish antics, loving how relaxed and at ease she was. He couldn't help the part of him that had worried about what her reaction was going to be this morning, but was relieved to see she wasn't running. She was here...and she was staying. His grin widened even more at this point, and he was still stood on the spot grinning when Brennan came back out of the bathroom, last night's dress firmly in place.

Booth couldn't help but slowly roam his gaze over her body. She looked truly stunning, even with no makeup and her hair dragged up into a messy bun. He stamped down on his more basic instincts and moved to grab some clothes so he could get dressed. He approached her when his arms were safely full of clothes, and leant over to give her a quick kiss of goodbye. Despite his best intentions the kiss deepened almost immediately, Brennan opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry. They kissed for a few moments, Brennan wrapping her arms around him and standing on tip toes deepening the kiss even further.

Booth reluctantly drew his mouth away, causing Brennan to mewl in protest as her mouth desperately searched for his. When she realised he wasn't going to continue, she slowly opened her eyes from where they had shut almost immediately at the touch of his mouth. Booth took a step back, his hands still occupied with his clothes.

"I'll see you at work Bones" he said, slightly out of breath.

She nodded softly and made her way towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way out. She turned back to see him watching her leave, and she put an extra wiggle in her walk just for him. He grinned wolfishly at her before turning and entering his bathroom. Brennan made her way into his living room, pulling her phone from her bag as she went. She dialled a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Cam?...i'm not shouting...ok...OK...i'm going to be in late...9.30 maybe...possibly 10...ok...see you then...bye C am!" she hung up and dialled a new number.

"Temperance Brennan...I need a cab from..."

Booth was back in his bedroom when he heard her calling a cab as she left his apartment, and the picked up his own phone dialling a number quickly as he continued getting ready for work.

"Lil...i'm not shouting...ok...ok...I need you to meet me later...I don't care if you're hung over this is important!...11am...yes I said 11!...look Lily just be there!" he said finally and hung up, shaking his head slightly as he dialled a new number. He waited for a moment as it rung, and then burst straight into speech.

"Charlie? Listen I know it's early but I need a favour..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Booth paced his office, glancing down at his watch every other stride as he waited for Charlie. He was anxiously awaiting any news on his mystery man, as Charlie had thrown him unceremoniously from his office after Booth had interrupted him...again. He knew that if he wanted this information and he wanted it now, that Charlie was the only man for the job. But, as Charlie had informed him while pushing him out the door, it was hard to work with 'what have you found' thrown at you every two minutes. As _nobody_ could do this part of the job better than him, Booth let him get away with it. Booth and computers...they weren't exactly a match made in heaven. He glanced down at his watch once more a sighed in frustration. It was 10.30am already and no sign of Charlie. Booth really wanted to get to the Lab as soon as possible. Partly because he was meeting Lillian at 11am but mainly...well he just wanted to see Bones again. He missed her already, and he had a very important question he wanted...no needed to ask.

Booth was so lost in his inner thoughts that he failed to notice the man who stood in his doorway, and swung around in surprise when a soft cough came from behind him.

" Charlie!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation "What have you found for me?" he said as he moved quickly to where he was standing.

"Well...here's the CCTV from the club. Luckily, there was a clear shot of his face; he didn't seem too concerned with being noticed." He said, holding out a disk containing the images which Booth took gladly, relieved to finally have something solid to work with. "Now this..." he indicated the folder he was carrying and flipped it open. "He's not a nice guy Booth...at all. He's never been charged with anything but he's linked to..." he paused as he flipped through a couple of pages "Eleven homicides...one was a double...four armed robberies...he was suspected of being involved in a big drugs deal from a few year back...nothing solid though. Suspected fraudulent activities too...over the past...6 years he's had large amounts of money deposited in various bank accounts...no ideas on where it's coming from though..." Charlie paused again as he reread a couple of pages, making sure he'd given Booth the basic facts.

As Charlie had spoken Booth's face had got grimmer and grimmer, realising this wasn't going to be a simple overzealous fan to deal with. This man was a nasty piece of work and the fact that he'd been near Bones...and the fact that he was asking after himself and Lil...it didn't look good to say the least. The more he thought about it the angrier he became, wanting to find this man immediately to find out what he wanted from Temperance.

"Next of kin?" Booth asked suddenly, breaking out of his dark thoughts to question Charlie.

Charlie glanced up from the file.

"Yeah yeah...ummmm...one living daughter, most recent info we have on her is six years ago... son and wife both deceased. Both parents dead. No one else...just the daughter. All the info is in here Booth." He tapped the now closed file in his hand. "Names...dates...everything I could find on such short notice."

Booth sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks man. Appreciate it. Would have done it myself but..." he shrugged sheepishly causing Charlie to laugh.

"But it would have taken you all day...i know i know. But you owe me one." Charlie said with a smile, handing Booth the file.

Booth just grinned as he took the file. Charlie moved out of the way and Booth went to leave, eager to get to the Lab. He was stopped by a hand on his arm as he passed Charlie. He turned his head to see Charlie looking at him, his face serious and all signs of his previous laughter gone.

"Be careful Booth...and look after her." Charlie said, and Booth read the sincerity in his eyes, touched by how much Charlie was obviously worried for his partner.

Booth nodded solemnly and turned on his heel, making his way quickly towards the elevator.

Temperance jogged through the doors of the Lab, glancing down at her watch in agitation noticing it was almost 10.45am. She was annoyed at herself. She could have been here earlier but as she was getting changed she'd started to think about the night before. Finally being honest with Booth...him being honest with her...it was liberating. She felt like a new person...someone not afraid to love...voice her feelings...not afraid to know that her happiness now relied on some else. And waking up with Booth...that was the frosting on the cake. Brennan paused in moment at that thought...frosting? That didn't sound right? Frosting? Layering? Icing? She stared ahead of herself in frustration as she tried to think, and jumped at a voice near her ear.

"Sweetie...what's got you thinking so hard this fine morning?" Angela asked with a broad grin, feeling strangely refreshed after the night she'd had.

Brennan swung round to face her.

"Ange, what would you say if I said that was the frosting on the cake?" she asked urgently.

Angela laughed lightly.

"Icing sweetie...it's icing on the cake." She said, resulting in Brennan sending her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Angela." Temperance said then turned and strode away to her office, almost breaking into a jog again as she neared it, her previous urgency returning.

Angela watched her leave with a smile on her face, amused with her friend's antics. She turned to walk towards her office when she paused, having spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She shifted slightly and peered curiously at the figure shuffling slowly across the floor of the Lab, seeming to being doing there best to remain unnoticed. She watched as the figure slowly made their way up the stairs towards the coffee area. Angela decided her work could wait and strolled casually towards the figure, watching as they entered the coffee area. Angela sped up, her curiosity getting the better of her. She entered the area and peered round, looking for their mystery guest. She glanced at one of the couches and her mouth widened into a wicked smile as she spotted the person now laying flat out, her arm thrown across her face. Angela made her way quietly towards the couch and stopped just in front of it, leaning down so her mouth was next to an ear.

"Lillian" she said loudly, dissolving into laughter as she watched Lily shoot up, almost falling off the couch in her haste to sit up. At the grumpy look on her face, Angela laughed even harder, leaning over to clutch her side.

"Oh...god..." she said through her laughter. "You should see your face...so so funny..."

Lily groaned.

"Very funny, Ange...hilarious. How come you're not dying a death?" Lily queried softly as she struggled to sit up.

"Because I stopped drinking when I got home and by the looks of you...you did not!" she said almost gleefully, taking it as confirmation when Lily just grimaced.

"It's all very...fuzzy..." Lily said, frowning in concentration as she tried to remember exactly what happened the night before. She woke up in her hotel...but had no memory of how she got there...and appeared to have mislaid some...vital pieces of clothing in the process. None of which she was going to tell the giggling woman in front of her.

"What exactly did you get up to when you left? I mean, we put you in a taxi with Hacker?" Angela said, her eyes widening as she realised what she said. "Nooooo...you didn't?" she said, not wanting to believe what she was thinking.

"I told you...it's fuzzy..." Lily reiterated, even as flashes of the night before flitted before her eyes causing her to grimace in distaste. She thought she'd grown up but obviously she was still making the same mistakes.

Angela gazed at her doubtfully, wanting to question her further, but she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Lily?"

The two women turned and looked towards the door, watching as a determined Booth strode passed the door. He paused briefly and glanced at Lily.

"Bones' office...5 minutes." And with that he was gone.

Angela and Lily looked at each other in confusion.

"Any idea?" Angela began.

"None" Lily said, staring at the space Booth had been standing.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **So sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, thanks for being patient with me! Let me know what you think, good, bad or dreadful!

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 28**

Booth strode determinedly towards Temperance's office. He knew he was there to discuss the mystery man (although he was less of a mystery now), but he wanted to take 5 minutes to be alone with her. The morning hadn't gone the way he planned, and he needed to make sure they were on the same page regarding their relationship. Unfortunately, 5 minutes wasn't long enough to have the discussion he really wanted, but it was all he was allowing himself.

He walked straight into her office, tossing the file he carried onto her couch and came to a stop in front of her desk, waiting for her to notice him. He smiled softly at the look of concentration on her face...he always enjoyed watching her work. The total focus she had while she did it...the intensity of her gaze as she shut out everything else except that one bone...that one piece of evidence...or in this case her computer screen. He always used to watch her, praying for the day when she'd turn that gaze on him...when he would be the only thing on her mind.

She glanced up at him to see him smiling softly. He had a faraway look in his eyes and an almost wistful look on his face, making her curious to know what he was thinking about. She allowed her gaze to roam his figure, revelling in the fact that she could now do so without having to hide it. She started at his standard FBI issue shoes, trailing her eyes up his legs to rest on his 'cocky' belt buckle feeling comforted by its presence, before finally moving her eyes past his waist to his chest, smiling at his very 'Boothy' tie before finally raising her eyes to his face, running her eyes tenderly over his features, enjoying the opportunity to admire him in all his masculine beauty. He looked reassuringly the same, which thrilled her. She didn't know what she'd expected, as if last night and this morning could have changed them both on the outside, but to see him looking so much himself calmed her.

Brennan stood up from her desk, causing Booth's eyes to focus back on her. When their gazes met, Temperance smiled widely, moving around her desk, never taking her gaze off him. Booth's breath caught in his throat at the look of pure...love?...adoration?...he didn't know what it was but it humbled him to see it on her face, directed at him. She came to a stop in next to him and he turned to face her. They stared into one another's eyes, both stood with a loving smile adorning their faces.

"Hi" Booth said softly, reaching out to hook one arm behind her back, pulling her slowly into his body.

"Hi" Temperance replied, raising her hands so they came to rest on his chest.

Booth smile broadened as he leant down, lowering his head until their lips met. They kissed softly at first, reacquainting themselves with each other. Before long the kiss deepened, Booth pulling her even tighter into him as their tongues duelled. They both lost themselves in the moment, only the sound of a soft moan coming from Temperance reminding Booth that he was making out with his partner...in her office...where anyone could see. He pulled back reluctantly, groaning as Brennan nipped at his bottom lip in protest.

"Baby" he said softly, waiting for her to open her eyes. "Bones" he said the smile clear in his voice as she made no effort to move. She opened her eyes slowly, a cute pout on her lips at having their activities cut short. Booth bent down to give her another quick kiss, unable to resist her pout before stepping back ensuring there was some distance between them.

"Bones...we're in your office. I think we might give Ange a heart attack if she sees us!" he said with a light laugh.

She continued to pout for a moment before a wicked smile crossed her face, and she closed the distance between them in two quick strides. She reached her hand up to hook around his neck, pulling his face towards hers.

"But it would be worth it." She breathed into his mouth before closing the remaining distance between them, capturing his mouth in another kiss. He couldn't help but return it for the briefest moment, before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, gazing at her until she opened her eyes again. He struggled to contain the grin at the look of disgruntlement on her face, and at the sign of his lips twitching; Brennan glared at him, not at all happy that he stopped her fun...again!

"Bones...Lil will be here any minute and maybe we should save this for...well, a time that's not now!"

She continued to stare at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Maybe you're right." She said grudgingly.

"Maybe?" he teased, moving away from her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok...you are right." She admitted, trying to keep her face stern but failing as she watched the teasing grin that crossed his face, and spark that lit up his eyes.

"I'm right?" he questioned, before making a show of gesturing around the empty office "I would like you all to remember this moment...Dr Temperance Brennan...brilliant, sexy anthropologist...admitted that _I_ am right! This day will go down in history!"

Temperance giggled at his antics, causing Booth to stop speaking to enjoy the sound he so rarely heard but loved the most.

"You're such an idiot" Brennan said teasingly.

"That's why you love me, Bones!" Booth said with a grin.

Brennan's smile softened and she nodded slightly, causing Booth to look at her. He returned her smile with a loving one of his own.

"So it is." She said quietly, blushing slightly at the look in his eyes, still not completely comfortable with having her more...vulnerable self out there for all to see.

Booth saw the moment she went from loving to looking slightly uncomfortable and did his best to ease her discomfort...like he always did.

"And here I was just thinking it was my rugged good looks and fantastic physique...glad to know you don't just want me for my hot bod Bones!" he grinned at her, and Brennan smiled back gratefully fully aware he was trying to put her at ease.

They grinned at each other across the room, both of them jumping at the voice that came from the doorway.

"Booth you wanted to see..." Lily paused at the door, glancing between the two of them questionably. "Me?" she questioned, taking in the way they were stood still grinning at each other, no traces of last night's...differences in sight.

She watched as Booth made his way over to where Brennan stood, hooking an arm around her waist with a smirk before facing Lily.

"So you two are...?" Lily said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other, before Brennan gave him an encouraging smile giving him permission to tell her.

"Yep" Booth said, and Lily's own smile broadened at the content look on her friends here "Bones here is my girlfriend!"

Temperance pulled away from him slightly, and frowned up at him.

"No" she said, causing Booth's smile to falter slightly.

"No...but Bones I thought we were..." he said softly, lowering his voice, completely forgetting anyone else was in the room.

"We are!" she assured him, causing his brow to furrow in confusion "But not girlfriend...it's so...highscoolish" she said, shuddering slightly in distaste.

Booths face cleared and he smirked at her.

"OK, baby."

Lily smiled at the endearment.

"How would you like me to refer to you? Partner? Other half? Love of my life? Lover?" he said, his voice lowering seductively.

Brennan sent him a wicked smile.

"Not just yet, Booth," she grinned, patting him lightly on the arm, giggling as his eyes widened in shock at her words. "Now we've been neglecting your friend!" she scolded softly, turning to walk towards Lily, who was still poised in the door.

Lily watched Brennan walk towards her, amazed at the transformation she could see in both her _and_ Booth. They both looked so...content...at ease...it was a pleasure for her to see. She was surprised when Brennan's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly, ensuring only Lily could hear her.

The depth of emotion in her voice shook Lily, and she returned the hug somewhat hesitantly.

"You're welcome" she replied softly.

Brennan pulled back from Lily and turned to face Booth, shaking her head slightly as she could see he was about to question the scene he had just witnessed. At her movement Booth shot her a questioning look but said nothing, settling with asking her about it later.

"So Booth" Lily said from behind Temperance "What did you need me for that couldn't possibly wait?"

"Ah yes" Booth said, clapping his hands together "I need you two to look over something for me. Lily" he turned to face her "Bones had a...run in with an unpleasant man, last night. Nasty piece of work."

"OK" she said hesitantly "I'm sure you're on top of it, tracking him down and everything but...why am I here?" she questioned, glancing between them in confusion.

"Well" Brennan stated "He mentioned you...and Booth." She said, glancing his way briefly.

"Exactly" Booth said, sending Brennan an approving look. "The point is I've tracked him down...well Charlie did and...what was that for?" Booth said, rubbing his arm where Brennan had just hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" she said, not impressed that he had kept that piece of information to himself until now.

"I wanted to wait until Lil got here...and you distracted me!" he said accusingly.

"How did I..." Brennan began only to be interrupted by Lillian.

"Ok as fascinating as this little...discussion is I believe there was a point to it all?" Lillian said sternly, but it was offset by the smirk on her face.

They tore their gazes away from each other and looked her way with a sheepish look on their faces.

"Sorry Lil...so" he said, picking the file up off the couch and walking to Brennans desk, clearing a space before opening it up.

Brennan and Lillian moved to stand slightly behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"This" he said pulling out the photo of the man from the CCTV tapes Charlie had pulled. "Is the man who confronted Bones last night. Lily see if you recognize him...Bones, have another look. You'd had a bit to drink last night and it was late so look again."

Lily glanced over Booth's shoulder to look at the photo. As she took in the rugged face and badly dyed hair the smile that had previously adorned her lips froze, and her face went white. Luckily for her, Booth was focused on Bones and she on him so neither noticed. She took a sharp step back from the desk, her legs feeling slightly wobbly beneath her. She glanced at the backs of Booth and Brennan so see Booth had wrapped an arm around Brennan, murmuring to her softly. Lillian slowly retreated, her eyes locked on Booth. When she reached the door she turned to leave, glancing back to see Booth lay a soft kiss on Brennans lips, before she fled.

Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan and hugged her close.

"Bones...I need you to promise me something, ok?" he said softly, wanting this conversation to be between the two of them only. "I need you to be careful...I know you can look after yourself" he continued hurriedly when he saw her open her mouth to protest. "But this guy...he's dangerous baby so I want...no I need you to take extra care with your safety. No disappearing off on your own...for me? Please?" he said, almost begging at this point.

Brennan watched him silently, listening to his impassioned plea. As he looked at her with his chocolate eyes boring into her, begging for her agreement she knew she had no choice. She couldn't refuse when he looked at her like that.

"OK Booth. I'll be careful. Promise" she said quietly, keeping her eyes locked on his allowing him to read the sincerity in her gaze.

Booth smiled gratefully and leant down, laying a soft kiss of thanks on her lips. He pulled back and turned to face her desk again, keeping one arm around her so she was close.

He reached for the file but Brennan beat him to it.

"So Booth...what's this guy's name?" she said, flipping the file open and starting to skim through it quickly, taking in all the information she could. She glanced at Booth when he remained silent.

"Ummmm" he said looking sheepish "I didn't actually get to that bit."

Bones rolled her eyes at him, knowing he'd have focused on the type of person he was, his crimes...the matter of his identity coming secondary.

"OK so...his name is..."Brennan mumbled, eyes searching the page. "Jeremy Douglas...even the name means nothing to me Booth." Brennan said apologetically, feeling guilty for not knowing who he was.

"Don't worry about it Bones...it was a long shot. He mentioned me and Lil specifically...I was sure one of us would know him!" he said in frustration. He pulled away from Brennan and started to pace her office. "I mean...who the hell is he? And why approach you? That's what sticks Bones...why you? Why not me or Lil?" he burst out, starting to gesticulate wildly.

Bones gave him an absent minded 'Hmmmmm' as she focused on the file in her hands, her eyes widening suddenly and letting out a light gasp which Booth picked up on, turning to face her.

"What, Bones?" he asked.

"Booth...did you not read _any _of this?" she questioned in a quiet voice.

"What? I told you Bones...didn't have time." He said, turning away from her thinking it was nothing.

"You need to read this!" she said firmly, walking over to where he was pacing and shoving the file in front of her.

Booth glanced down at the page full of notes and looked back up at her.

"Which bit Bones?"

"Just read it!" she almost yelled this at him.

He sent her a shocked looked, but asked no more questions and started to read. He skimmed through it before freezing suddenly. He eyes widened in shock before quickly narrowing in anger as he reread.

**Daughter- Lillian Walker. Son- Edward Walker. Moved to the USA from England in...**

He stopped reading after that, having seen what he needed to.

He looked at Brennan and moved his anger gazed around the office. He'd been so caught up in Brennan and his own thoughts that this was the first time he realised Lily had gone.

"Lily" he said quietly, his hand scrunching up the piece of paper with her name on. He saw Brennan looking at him worriedly, but he struggled to control his anger. She'd lied to him! His oldest friend...the woman he cared for than anyone other except the woman stood in front of him...she'd stood there and bold faced lied to him...and then ran!

"Lily" he bellowed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Booth" Temperance said cautiously, laying a gentle hand on his arm drawing his attention back to her.

He turned his face to her, and Brennan's heart hurt for him as she took in the anger she could see swirling in his eyes. But underneath that anger, she could see the shock and the pain that Booth felt knowing that his oldest friend had felt that she _had_ to lie to him. Knowing how much he prided himself on being a good friend, a loyal friend...the idea that Lily had kept something so big from him...it hurt him.

"Booth...you need to calm down." She said softly.

"Calm?" he questioned in disbelief. He walked to her desk and picked up the picture of Jeremy Douglas and strode back to Brennan shoving the picture in front of her face "Calm?" he repeated, his voice rising. "This man" he shook the picture slightly "This man approached _you...my partner_...made veiled threats...turned out to be a complete bastard who is _dangerous_...and she says nothing! Nothing Bones! That man's her father and she lied to me! To us..." he yells this at her.

Brennan just watches him with sad eyes, understanding what he was feeling but unsure how she could help. She knew that he needed to calm down if he was going to be any use in finding Lily's father...but she wasn't going to risk making that suggestion again.

"Booth" she said sternly, deciding the nice approach just wasn't going to work right now. "What if she had a good reason?" she questioned practically.

Booth stared at her in disbelief.

"A good...?" he said, and Brennan watched as the fight seemed to drain out of him. He studied the floor for a moment before glancing back at her. Temperance gasped at the look of betrayal in his eyes, as he moved away from her and collapsed on the sofa, holding his head in his hands.

Brennan watched him with worry clear in her eyes, before slowly, moving towards him and laying a cautious hand on his leg. Booth didn't move but spoke in a broken whisper, so quiet Brennan had to lean close to his head to her.

"She told me he was dead Bones" he whispered before raising his head and looking back at the picture still clutched in his hand. "Does he look dead to you?" he asked.

"Well obviously not Booth. He's very much alive." Brennan stated, confused with his question until she glanced at Booth to see him looking at her with a slight smile on his face. "Oh you were being sarcastic?" He nodded. "Oh" she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. He said nothing but grabbed her hand in his, giving her a comforting squeeze causing her to smile. Even when he's confused and upset he still thought to comfort her first. One of the many reasons she loved him.

"Bones it's just..." he sighed heavily, trying to get his thoughts together. "I've known her 17 years...almost 18...and for that time she's let me believe he was dead. Why?" he questioned in frustration, running a hand distractedly through his hair. "Why couldn't she tell me? Was I that bad a friend that she felt she couldn't?" he looked at Brennan, waiting for the sensible, logical words that never fail to comfort him.

He was shocked by what came next.

"Booth...stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" she said firmly, not backing down when he looked hurt at her words. "This isn't about you Booth! Maybe there's a reason she didn't tell you? You've read about the type of man this is...maybe him being dead was the best option for her."

"Come on, Bones, he's no worse than Max is!" he stated in defence before realising what he had said. He looked at her apologetically but she just shrugged it off.

"Maybe so Booth, but thanks to you I realise everything my parents did was for me and Russ. I know my father loves me...and I know he'd never hurt me...or you. What does Lily know?" she questioned, her voice having softened at this point as she could see the realisation dawning in Booths eyes.

He sat there silently for a moment before sending her a grateful smile. He stood up sharply and turned to pull Brennan to her feet. He wrapped his arms round her and gave her a long hug, enjoying having her in his arms.

"Thanks, Bones. Now you stay here and work." He said, pulling away from her to glance down.

"Well where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find Lily." He said determinedly.

"OK Booth but please...listen to her. OK?" she beseeched him.

"I will" he said, smiling as she looked at him unconvinced. "I promise I will ok?"

Brennan continued to gaze at him warily before nodding slowly, knowing he wouldn't break a promise to her.

Booth couldn't resist pulling her in for another hug, loving the fact she was so worried for his friend...even if he was the reason she was worried. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I'll call you later. Be careful."

Brennan rolled her eyes but didn't argue, and he smiled in victory before turning a walking out of her office, his mind already focused on the task ahead. He strode over to where Cam was standing on the platform supervising Wendell.

"Camille" he called.

She turned to face him with a frown on his face.

"Don't call me Camille!" she said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Cam" he said with a winning smile, and she rolled her eyes before grudgingly returning it.

"What can I do for you, big guy?"

"I need you to watch Bones." He said quickly, glancing behind him to make sure she hadn't followed him.

"You want me to do what?" Cam asked incredulously.

"Watch Bones. No time to explain but don't let her go anywhere on her own...ok? It's not safe." He said seriously, all traces of his previous good humour gone.

Cam took in the look on his face and nodded slowly.

"No problem Booth. Just...explain later...ok?"

She posed it as a question but Booth knew she was serious.

"I will Cam. Just need some time to sort it out myself. I'll fill you in tomorrow" he said, before bounding back down the stairs and heading towards the doors.

"Booth"

He stopped when he heard his name being called, and took a deep breath before turning around, anxious to be on his way. His look turned to one of confusion as he saw Angela heading towards him with a look of concern on her face.

"Booth, what's wrong with Lily?" she asked quickly, not waiting for an answer before bursting into speech. "She went to Bren's office then next thing I know she running out of here like the devil himself is after her. What the hell went on in there?" she questioned, crossing her arms and getting a stubborn look on her face...the look Booth knew to mean he wouldn't get to leave until she was satisfied.

"Look Ange... I need to find Lily and I don't have time. Talk to Bones...she can tell you everything. OK?" he said, not waiting for an answer before turning to leave again.

"Booth" she called again.

"What Ange" he said as he swung back round, the frustration clear to hear in his voice and to see on his face.

"Just...I rarely see you like this but when I do...I know things are bad so...be careful." She said.

His face softened at the worry he could see on her face.

"Always Ange"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N **I am sooooooooo sorry...i've had this on my laptop for weeks but i thought i'd already posted it! Stupid Laffers.

I hope you like it...if you do i can post the next one soon ;)

Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 30**

As soon as she was clear of Brennan's office, Lily spun on her heels and moved quickly through the Lab making her way towards the exit. By the time she was moving past the platform she was almost at a run.

"Lily" Angela called to her.

She kept moving, not acknowledging the sound of her name. She sped up even further, breaking into a light jog as she neared the doors.

"LILY!" Angela hollered across the Lab, but could only watch in disbelief as Lillian ran through the doors as they slid open, disappearing from sight.

Angela glanced at Jack who had joined her on the platform, noting that he was staring at the space that their friend had just vacated. Their eyes met and they shared a look of concern for their new friend before turning back to their work, knowing there was nothing they could do right now.

Outside the Jeffersonian, Lillian came to a stop, gasping for breath. She clutched a hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing, knowing it had less to do with her physical exertions and more to do with the shock of seeing someone she'd tried so hard to forget. She stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes, calming herself down before turning to walk towards her rental car. She took it slow, trying with all her might to hold herself together. She opened her car door, one part of her brain acknowledging the fact that if she was serious about staying in DC, she needed to buy a car but unwilling to even think about that right now. The events of the day made her question whether staying in DC was even an option, but she pushed it from her mind knowing she had more important things to focus on.

She pulled out into the traffic, watching the road around her while allowing her mind to settle in the past. She'd tried for so many years to forget her childhood in England and the life she was forced to lead, that trying purposeful to think of it now was...painful. She knew that at one point they'd been happy...as a family. When her...father was around...her mum wasn't drinking...but those memories were now few and far between. All she remembered now was her dad walking out, her mum losing herself in the bottom of a bottle and her brother crying in the corner while she desperately rocked him, trying to comfort him the best her 9 year old self could do. Being a mother to him from the age of nine...it took something from her. Having to grow up so fast...trying to be both mother and father to a scared and lonely little boy while watching her mother disappear before her eyes...it's something one doesn't really get past. At least it's something she'd never been able to get past...no matter how hard she's tried.

She shook herself out of her painful memories and took in her surroundings for the first time since she'd gotten in the car, smiling sadly as she recognised her destination. She pulled over into the side of the road and switched the engine off before sitting back in her chair, gathering her courage. She'd been in DC for weeks and this was the first time she had made this trip and she felt guilty...so so guilty. All in all it had been over 6 years since she'd been here and now it was a struggle for her to get out of the car. She was tempted to restart the car and drive off. She figured she'd even be able to talk herself into it...she hadn't meant to come here...she should be on her way back to the hotel...but she knew it'd be an excuse. This trip was way overdue.

She climbed out of her car and slowly made her way into the cemetery, her eyes passing over the various gravestones as she passed distractedly, slowing as she neared her destination. She came to a stop in front of two neglected gravestones, placed side by side. She shook her head in disgust, ashamed with herself. She knelt down in front of one of the headstones, slowly removing the dead flowers and leaves that were covering it. She took her time, making sure everything was clear before shifting across and repeating the process on the grave beside it. Once both were cleared she stood again, making a mental note to come back with some fresh flowers.

She stood in front of them both, legs spread shoulder width apart, head lowered as she stared at the headstones before her. She shifted slowly from one foot to the other, gathering her courage to voice her feelings out loud...to the only person she really wanted to talk to. She stared at the grave on her right, her eyes tracing the name adorning it lovingly, her eyes softening as she pictured his face.

"Hey Eddie" she whispered quietly, before crouching down so she was level with his name. "Long time no see."

She stayed crouched down just gazing at his headstone, not knowing what to say. She had so much she wanted to say...needed to say...but she hadn't expected to find herself here so soon and...well...talking to someone who was no longer there was always Booth's thing, not hers. She never knew what to say...or even if she should say something. What did you say to someone you had let down so badly...so often?

"Sorry..." she began before pausing, blinking rapidly as her vision blurred with tears, surprising her. She tried again. "Eddie I..." she choked back a sob, lifting her hand and pressing it against her mouth to stifle the noise. She stayed like that for a few more minutes, trying to speak occasionally before giving up and letting the tears fall freely, making no attempts to stop them this time. She couldn't tell anyone how much time had passed since she'd left Brennan's office...since she'd arrived at the cemetery, but she suddenly became aware of movement from behind her.

She braced herself for the confrontation she knew was to come. She had a lot of explaining to do and she only hoped he'd calmed down enough to listen. She was slightly surprised though...she'd thought it would have taken longer for him to find her. She shook off that thought and stood slowly, still facing her brother.

She sighed to herself.

"If you're here to yell at me, can you leave it until later, Booth?" she said wearily, her time with her brother having drained her.

"Guess again sweetheart."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N **OK, i actually love you guys! You're so nice to me...thank you so much!

**Chapter 31**

Lily stayed facing her brother as she tried desperately to control the rage flowing through her. Her hands clenched into fists by her side as she stared at her brother's grave, not really seeing it. When she thought she had herself under control she turned slowly to face the man that had joined her, but one look at the smug look on his face tested her resolve. His grin widened as he took in her tear stained face, and he crossed the small distance between them, coming to stop just in front of her. It took all of Lily's willpower to not take a step back, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. When he lifted a hand to stroke her face she couldn't stop the wince as she moved her head away, causing him to chuckle softly.

"Leave. Now" she demanded, the anger barely contained in her voice.

"Now now sweetheart...is that anyway to greet your old man?" he asked with a smirk "And anyway...who says I'm here to see you?" he questioned with a glance over her shoulder.

At the mention of the people behind her Lily snapped, lifting her hands to push him away from her. He laughed mockingly as he took a step back to avoid her hands, his hands raised in defence.

"Stay away from them!" she hissed angrily.

"Or?..." he trailed off questionably.

"I mean it...stay away from them. And me!" she demanded, her eyes narrowing into angry slits at his laughter.

"Oh sweetheart...you never fail to amuse!" he said, still chuckling. "I have as much right to be here as you...that is my wife and child lying dead behind you, you know. One question though...why is my wife lying behind you? Pretty sure last time I checked she was in England...?" he waited for her response and sighed heavily when she continued to glare at him. "The silent treatment? Never mind, I think I can guess. So i'm assuming you wanted her here with you, so you had her brought over? I'm assuming your grandparents paid for it...weird seeing as they hated her but oh well...who knows what goes on in people's minds anyway, hey sweetheart. You know that as well as anyone!" he said with a hard smile in her direction, amusement shining in his eyes at her startled gasp.

He moved towards Lily and she took a step to the side in avoidance, causing his smile to widen. He came to a stop in front of his son's grave and turned his head to look at Lily, wanting to be able to enjoy the look on her face at his next words.

"I mean...who'd have thought someone like our Eddie here would top himself? He didn't seem the type, did he?" he said softly, watching as pain shone from his daughters eyes before she masked it.

"How would you know his type? You walked when he was one...you know nothing about the type of man he was." She angrily declared.

His eyes widened in fake shock at her.

"one?" he queried "You mean...he never told you? Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. The lies you kept from your dear old sister."

Lily's anger faded slightly to be replaced by confusion at his words, not liking the look on his face.

"What...do you mean?" she asked softly, dreading the answer but needing to know.

"Just that me and Eddie here" he said as he waved a hand towards his grave "Knew each other better than you think."

Lily shook her head in rejection of his comment.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, causing her father to smile smugly at her.

He raised a hand to his heart and changed his face into one of mock hurt as he shook his head slowly at her.

"Lily Lily Lily. Me lie to you? I'm hurt that you would think that...so so hurt." He taunted softly.

Lily's hands clenched into fist at her sides again and she struggled with the urge to strike out at him.

"Either tell me what you mean or leave." She said, her voice shaking with anger.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in the hands fisted by her side and the way her body was almost vibrating with rage. He grinned suddenly at her.

"You sure? I don't know..." he send, pretending to consider. "It might be too much for you. I mean...I wouldn't want to say anything that might...taint your memories of Edward now, would I?" he said.

Lily took an angry step towards him.

"Nothing..." she hissed "Nothing you say could _ever _affect the way I feel about my brother. Nothing!"

He stared at her for a long moment before turning his face back to the graves before him.

"Well if you're sure..."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N So so so so so sorry...3 months is a long wait for anything, so lord knows if anyone even cares now! LOL**

**I would suggest reading the previous couple of chapters as a reminder, because i had to :)**

**Let me know what you think...i would explain it but you're all intelligant people...i'm sure you can figure it out!**

_Edward paced nervously around his apartment, stopping every few strides to right some imaginary wrong in his otherwise pristine apartment. He was just straightening one of the pillows on his couch when there was a knock on his door, causing him to jump even though he had been expecting it. He wiped his now damp hands down his trouser leg as he walked to the door, pausing in front of it as he took a fortifying deep breath before pulling it open, his previous agitation disappearing briefly at the man in front of him._

"_Dad" he exclaimed in welcome, moving forward to hug him._

_Jeremy Douglas returned his son's hug with one of his own, his lips curling up in distaste before he pasted a smile on his face. He extradited himself from his son's arms as subtly as possible before moving around him to enter the apartment. His eyes moved quickly around the room, cataloguing the items on display as he went, pausing briefly on a cabinet in the corner of the room before continuing. When he'd circled the room once, he returned to face his son, a grin plastered on his face. _

"_Nice place Eddie. Not bad for a kid."_

_Edward shrugged nonchalantly._

"_I'm just glad that you finally accepted my invitation. It took you long enough!" he said with a chiding smile._

"_Sorry, son. You know how it is. Life get's busy," Jeremy said, an apologetic smile firmly in place._

"_Well, you're here now and that's all that matters. Drink?" he asked, moving towards his kitchen. _

"_Coffee, please," he called, tracking Edwards movement from the room. When he was sure Edward was occupied, he moved swiftly, heading directly for the cabinet that he had spotted on his arrival. He reached up and opened the door, scanning the contents quickly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. He placed it amongst the papers littering the inside of the door, ensuring it was covered. He closed the door softly and moved back to his previous position, and seconds later Edward returned, two cups of coffee in hand._

"_Here" he said, holding one out to his father who took it gratefully."Shall we?" he asked, indicating the couch and chair behind him._

_They both moved to sit, Jeremy on the chair while Edward took the couch. They spent the next 20 minutes exchanging idle chit chat, before Jeremy set his empty cup down and looked at Edward, a serious expression on his face. _

"_So. Did you speak to her?" he demanded. "About what we discussed?"_

_Sadness crossed Edward's face before he masked it._

"_Not yet. I tried but...well, she's busy. I've left her a couple of messages..."he trailed off._

_Jeremy scoffed._

"_Busy? She's your sister, surely she can spare you one phone call!"_

"_Look dad. Her job is demanding, ok. She works hard...and I understand. She can't just drop everything and run when I call. I know that." He defended his sister staunchly. "I do!" he claimed, seeing the doubt in his father's eyes._

"_Why are you always defending her? When was the last time you saw her? When was the last time you spoke to her? You have to face it, Eddie. She'll never be the sister you want her to be...need her to be." Jeremy watched Edward closely, hiding his smile at the doubt crossing his sons face, seeing that his words were having the desired effect. "You need to face facts, son. She doesn't care about you. She hasn't for a long time. She's selfish...just like her mother." He added softly, injecting pain into his voice._

_Edward sent his father a shocked look._

"_What do you mean 'like her mother'?" he asked incredulously._

_Jeremy looked him directly in the eye, keeping his eyes steady, not wanting to miss the effect his next words would have on the innocent young man in front of him._

"_Exactly that. Why do you think I left? Your mother was a difficult woman to live with. So selfish, thinking only of herself. Thinking nothing of the husband who loved her and the children who adored her...it's no wonder that your sister turned out the way she did really." he said with a sad sigh._

"_No no no" Edward said, shooting to his feet. "That's not why you left. You walked out on us because you were bored...you never wanted to get married...to settle down. You were unfaithful to mum and you didn't want me or Lil. That's why!" he yelled, stopping his pacing and turning to face his father._

_Jeremy jumped to his feet and approached Edward, stopping just before him. He raised his hands to his son's shoulders and held him firmly in place, strengthening his grip when he attempted to remove himself from his grasp._

"_That's all lies. It didn't happen that way. I promise you, Eddie. Look at me!" he demanded when Edward avoided his gaze. When he was satisfied he had his attention he continued. "I can tell you what really happened if you want, but you'll need to hear me out. OK?" he asked quietly. Edward stared at him, searching for the truth in his eyes. When he saw nothing but sincerity, he nodded slowly. "OK then" Jeremy said, releasing his hold. "Let's sit back down, ok?" he asked._

_Again Edward nodded and they both returned to their previous seats._

"_Right" Jeremy said when they both were settled "Where should I start" he asked rhetorically._

"_I find the beginning it always a good place." Edward said with a wary smile, wanting to hear his father out but scared of what he might reveal._

"_Ok smart ass, the beginning it is." He drew a deep breath. "So...I met your mother when I was a young man, and I fell in love with her immediately. She was stunning, the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. But like a lot of beautiful people she was...troubled so say the least. It just took me a long time to see it..." he trailed off, watching Edwards's reaction closely._

"_Troubled?" he asked, his eyes locked on his father's face._

"_Very, though she did her best to hide that from me. She was...unstable. Prone to wild mood swings and irrational jealously. If I so much as said hello to another woman, old or young, she would lose it. Yelling at me, screaming obscenities, throwing things. She was dangerous when riled, and..." he paused, a look of shame crossing his features deliberately. _

"_And what, dad?" Edward questioned in a small voice, one fist clenching and unclenching by his side anxiously. _

"_I feared her. Not for myself, you understand. But for you and your sister. I didn't know what she might be capable of, and I was terrified to go to work in case I came back and she...well, in case she did something unforgivable." He ended quietly, his meaning clear to be heard._

_Edward watched his father carefully, searching for something to show him he was lying. He remained disappointed however, when he saw no sign of duplicity on his face. He didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. Relieved that the father that he had come to know these past few months wasn't lying to him, but sad that the mother that he'd been told so much about may not have truly existed. One thing was bothering him though, and he tried to decide how to approach the subject._

"_Then why did you leave? If you were worried about what she might do, why abandon Lily and I?" he asked bluntly, having come to the conclusion this was the best approach. _

"_Because she did the one thing I couldn't forgive...and I'm ashamed to say that in my own pain and confusion I left, giving little thought to those I left behind. And there is nothing that I can do to make up for that. All I can do is say I'm sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me." He glanced at Edward, his eyes glistening with insincere tears as he pleaded with his son._

_Edward moved across the couch, coming to stop closer to his father. He rested one hand lightly on his arm as he spoke._

"_I do forgive you dad. These past months...getting to know you, I wouldn't trade them for the world. I only wish..."_

"_I know, son" Jeremy said as he laid a hand to rest on top of his son's, where it rested on his shoulder. "Maybe eventually she'll come around...when you eventually get to speak to her." He ended, unable to resist the slight dig at his daughter's continual silence. He knew that he couldn't push Edward too soon, but it couldn't hurt to keep planting the seed. _

"_I know, I know. Let's not...talk about that again right now. Just...anyway. What happened?" he asked, "Well, what did she do that was so unforgivable?" he expanded at his father's confused look._

"_Right" he said, refocusing himself on the task at hand. "She...betrayed me. She betrayed our marriage...with my best friend. Ex best friend" he added on an afterthought. "Do you remember someone called Derek? Derek Richards?"_

"_Yeah" Edward nodded enthusiastically "Lil told me about him. He used to come around a lot, do some shopping, fix up stuff around the house, look after us when mum wasn't well. She said that he became more of a father than you ever...were." he stopped suddenly, finally taking in the sad look on his father's face as he spoke of the other man. "No" he breathed as realisation dawned. "She never said...she made it seem like he was just some family friend looking out for us. He's...the reason you left. The reason our family was so...__**is**__ so fractured." He looked dazed, his mind running over everything he had heard about the other man, his mind searching for something that suggested that he was more than he seemed. "Maybe she never knew?" he said hopefully, looking to his father for his agreement._

_Jeremy shook his head sadly._

"_She knew...she was nine when I left, but when she was older...she knew. It is just one more thing that she kept from you." A hard edge encroached on his words, but Edward was so caught up on his own feelings he didn't notice._

"_I need to see her." Edward announced suddenly, standing up as he made his decision._

"_Of course" Jeremy agreed, coming to his feet slowly. "And I've given you a lot to think about so I'll be going. Thank you." At his sons querying look he continued. "For listening. I think I needed that...someone to listen."_

_They exchanged a look of understanding before Jeremy headed towards to door. Edward followed, and they shared a brief hug of goodbye in the doorway. _

"_Speak soon, son" Jeremy said._

"_Of course. Bye dad."_

_He shut the door on his father's retreating back, before turning and walking over to his phone. He dialled a familiar number and waited, half expecting the call to go straight to voicemail, as it had all the previous times he had rung. To his surprise the call was answered, and a beautiful smile lit up his face at the voice on the other end of the line. _

"_Lillian" he exclaimed happily._

_His smile faded however as she began to speak, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to interrupt with no luck._

"_I know you're busy, Lil...I do understand...look, there's some things I need to talk to you about, face to face...no, it can't wait! Five minutes of your oh so precious time, that's all I need...I'm your brother, isn't that enough?" his voice rose on the last line, until he was almost shouting down the phone. "Fine...don't bother calling me back, Lillian, you'll just waste my time and yours" he ended finally, slamming down the phone. _

_He clung onto his anger for a minute before he broke, his eyes filling against his will as his emotions got the best of him. He raised a hand to his head wearily, feeling the beginning of one of his headaches coming on. He wandered into his kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and some pills as he went before returning to his living room. He threw himself onto his couch, downing a couple of tablets as he went. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and laid back, his head hitting the arm rest with a thump. He closed his eyes as his mind raced, cursing his short temper, his mother, the mysterious Derek Richards...and most of all, cursing his absentee sister._

_Jeremy took a few strides away from the door until he heard the click as it shut. He froze in his movements and turned back, checking that the coast was clear. He drew his cell phone out of his pocket and searched his contacts, stopping on one familiar name. He dialled and waited impatiently for the phone to be answered._

"_Jeremy here. It's done." He listened attentively to the voice on the other end. "Yes, it's safe, I promise" he said, trying to reassure them. "I can get it whenever we need it, just trust me...good, I'll see you soon." He finished, ending the call and returning the phone to his pocket._

_He took one last look at the closed door, a smile appearing on his face before he spun on his heel and strode confidently away, satisfied that he'd got more than one mission accomplished. __**All in a days work**__, he thought with a laugh, __**all in a days work!**_

**A/N So...did it totally suck?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N ****Look...a new chapter already! Aren't y'all proud of me! Just in case you were worrying (or getting bored!) Booth and Bones goodness will be appearing soon :)  
**

"And you know the rest Lil...two days later Eddie here" Jeremy nodded his head in the direction of his sons grave "Topped himself...ended his own life...committed suicide...you know what, I've always been curious. What did happen in those two days to make him do it? I mean...when I left him he was fine...ish" he added tauntingly.

Lillian stared at him with eyes filled with tears, hearing him speak but not really listening. To hear the things he had said about her mother...it made her so god damn angry. And the knowledge that Edward...her little brother...may have believed every word he said hurt her. If only she had made more time for him, instead of being so focused on herself she could have reassured him. Their mother wasn't perfect, Lily knew that, but she was nothing like the woman Jeremy had painted.

She pulled herself out of her inner musings and turned her attention back to the man she was forced to call her father. She ignored his words, cutting across him as he spoke.

"Why are you here? Just...tell me. What do you want?" She hated the begging tone in her voice but she couldn't help it. She needed to know what he wanted...if only so he would leave again.

"Ahhhhh...that's the question, isn't it sweetheart?" He grinned as he watched her fists clench in anger at the endearment. "But then again" he continued "now's as good a time as any to tell you. Eddie had..." he stopped suddenly, glancing over her shoulder at something in the distance. "Sorry hun, it's going to have to wait for another day i'm afraid. We've got company."

Lillian glanced over her shoulder in confusion, a tired sigh escaping as she saw her best friend entering the graveyard swiftly.

"You're guardian has arrived my sweet." Jeremy said sarcastically. Lillian swung her head back round quickly to face him. "I wonder" he pondered "have you met his...well, let's call her his partner, shall we? Though between you and me, I think she's much more than that!" he said with a wicked smile, enjoying the flash of pain that crossed her face. "I gather from that reaction you know just how...close they are?"

"Their relationship is none of your business" Lillian said quietly to him "and how do you...you've been watching them?" she breathed incredulously when she noticed the smug look on his face. "Why?" she demanded, taking a small step toward him. She'd accepted long ago that this man knew far more about her than she would ever know. He even knew some things that NO one else knew, but to think that he had been watching her friend...it was unthinkable.

"I just like to keep all my options open...plus, I know how much he means to you. I've got to keep an eye on my daughters love interests now, don't I?" he questioned rhetorically. He watched as a blank mask fell over his daughters face and smirked, knowing how much his words were upsetting her. He raised his left hand and clicked his fingers suddenly, looking at her with fake surprise on his face. "Except...he's not a love interest, is he? At least...he's not yours!" Jeremy watched as the barb hit home, before he glanced over her shoulder again. "Well...I guess I'll leave you and lover boy alone then."

Lillian glared at her father before she looked over her shoulder once more, seeing Booth searching anxiously for her.

"Please don't..." she turned back and the words died on her lips. She stared at the spot where her father had been stood before she took a step forwards, looking around for any sign of him. When it became clear he had disappeared she sighed with relief...there was still more she needed to know, but she didn't want him anywhere near Booth. Not now, not ever.

She turned to face the direction Booth has last been, waiting for him to notice her as her mind went over all she had learned. She wanted to block it all out...she _tried_ to block it all out, but she couldn't. All she could think of was the hurt and betrayal her brother must have felt and she hated herself. She watched Booth approaching with a detached look on her face, realising now that he would be angry with her for the deceit but unable to rustle up the emotion to care.

She saw the moment Booth noticed her as his feet sped up, moving him swiftly through the graveyard towards her motionless form. When he had stopped in front of her he opened his mouth to speak but Lillian cut across him, pre-empting anything he was going to say.

"I know..." she began hesitantly, "I know we need to talk. I know I lied to you...and I know right now you probably don't trust me." She took a deep breath, her voice wavering on her last word. "And I know you're going to want to yell at me, but right now..." Her breath caught in her throat. "Right now...I need that to not matter." Tears filled her eyes. "Right now...I need my friend, not the FBI agent." The tears started to fall freely down her face. "Right now, I need..."

She got no further, and the next thing she knew she was wrapped in a pair of familiar arms and was being rocked back and forth gently.

"Shhhhh" Booth whispered into her hair as he held her. "It's ok...It's ok...I'm here." He reassured her gently.

Lillian felt the comforting warmth of his body and removed her hands from where they were awkwardly trapped between his hard body and hers. When she could finally wrap her arms around him she hugged him tight, clinging on to the anchor that he represented to her. And then she allowed herself to break, sobs wracking her body as he held her tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**** Me again! :) I know I know...very very delayed but you know me...the muse is fickle. Or in my case absent! LOL**

**I'm not sure anyone even cares about this anymore coz it's been SO long since i've updated BUT it was my first multi fic and it's my baby so...i shall finish it whether it kills me! **

**Let me know what you think as usual.**

Booth ushered Lillian into his apartment, one arm wrapped protectively around her as he guided her to his couch. Once she was settled, he moved to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for her and a glass of water for himself, remembering at the last minute that he was still on duty. He loitered in his kitchen for far longer than necessary, giving both himself and Lillian time to decompress. His mind ran through what had happened in the last 24 hours. He thought about all that had happened with Brennan and all that remained unresolved between them. He then thought of the woman currently situated in his living room and the conversation he was going to have with her. A small part of him would love to delay what was coming, but the FBI agent in him couldn't allow it. He needed answers and he needed them yesterday.

He strode back into his living room to find Lily sitting exactly where he had left her, a blank look on her face as she stared in front of her. He sat her drink in front of her and moved to sit on the couch beside her. The pair sat quietly, a heavy silence falling across the room as Booth tried to think of how to begin and Lily remained lost in her own thoughts. Booth took a sip of his drink before he set it down on the table in front of them, shifting to the side to face Lillian. He watched her silently for a moment before he forced himself to confront the elephant in the room.

"Lillian..." He waited for her to turn her head to face him before continuing, trying to ignore the desperate look in her eyes. "You need to talk to me. I need to know...everything. You can't leave anything out this time...I have to hear it all."

Lillian watched him silently, understanding his words but loathing to begin. Her past was her past...she had hoped to leave it there but she knew from the determined look on Booth's face that he wouldn't let her go without having everything.

"What do you need to know?" She asked wearily as she reached for her bottle, taking a slow drag for courage.

Booth took a moment to gather his thoughts, switching into FBI mode effortlessly as he focused on what was most paramount.

"Your father's alive," he stated as a fact. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I could." Lillian said seriously, avoiding his eyes as she took another drink. "I was in a new country. I had the beginning of a new life. I lied to everyone from the get go. So when I met you, it was no different. You were just some college guy that I'd met at a party, why would I tell you the truth?" She asked rhetorically. "And by the time I knew that you were more than that, it was too late. How could I admit the truth? God, by then I almost had myself convinced that he was dead. It seemed so...harmless." She finished on a slight shrug, avoiding Booth's penetrating stare as she spoke.

"And today?" Booth asked quietly. "I asked you if you could identify the man who had approached Bones. The man who had hurt her...why didn't you tell me? You knew how important it was, and you knew how dangerous he was. But you ran...you just ran." Booth had tried to remain detached but he couldn't keep the disappointment from his tone and it physically hurt Lillian to hear it. She knew that after this, things would never be the same.

"I'm sorry Booth. It was just a shock seeing him staring back at me. It knocked me off kilter and I panicked. I am sorry...please, know that." Lillian begged softly.

Booth could hear the sincerity in her voice and he nodded shortly, understanding her reasoning but finding himself unable to voice his forgiveness right now.

"Have you seen him before?" He asked suddenly, making the decision to move on from the more personal and to focus on the matter at hand. He could worry about salvaging their friendship another time.

"Yes...Six years ago. The day of Edwards's funeral." Booth opened his mouth to speak, but she over rode him, foreseeing his next question. "It was when you left me at the house to get a change of clothes. You'd decided to stay over and when you were gone he knocked on the door. He left about 5 minutes before you got back. It was why I was so...distraught." Booth nodded shortly, fighting back the memories of what had happened when he had returned. It was clearer to him now...how he had left her upset but calm only to return to find her an angry, emotional mess. And how, in comforting her, he had done something that even now he was ashamed of. They never spoke of it, but he couldn't help the guilt he had felt for taking advantage of her. He knew that the reality had been something quite different but still the guilt remained.

He shook his head slightly, clearing the memories before he coughed lightly. He locked eyes with Lillian and could see similar thoughts echoing in her head. An expression that he couldn't quite fathom crossed her face before she masked it but he was unwilling to pursue it. The memories of so long ago weighed down on them both so Booth directed the conversation back onto even ground.

"What did he want?" Booth questioned in an effort to get the conversation back on track.

"Money. $100k to be exact." Lillian admitted grudgingly.

"One hundred thousand dollars?" Booth breathed in disbelief. "Why? You are...were a social worker."

Lillian cursed inwardly, already predicting the reaction her next words were going to have.

"Booth...you know the grandparents died, yes? And that they left everything to Edward and I?" She asked.

"Yeah...you always said you couldn't understand it as they didn't really like you." Booth confirmed, a feeling he couldn't quite name settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What I never told you...what I never told anyone" she corrected "was that they were well off. Very well off..." she trailed off, hoping against all hope that he would let her leave it there. She should have known better...

"How much did they leave you and Ed?"

"Two million, eight hundred and sixty two thousand dollars. Each." She answered quickly, downing the rest of her drink as Booth's stare narrowed as he watched her. She waited for the explosion. She waited for the recriminations for keeping yet one more thing from him but none came...and that terrified her more than his anger ever would.

Booth watched her steadily while his mind continued to race. He was struggling to wrap his mind around all she was telling him, and he could feel the anger building for all the lies she had told. She may have had her reasons. Some of them may even have been good...but at the moment it was taking all his efforts to continue looking at her. The woman in front of him looked nothing like the woman he knew...or had known. The woman who he had thought valued truth as much as he did.

"And what does he want now?" He asked bluntly, choosing to ignore her previous words in regards to their relationship and just to face the facts at hand. There was a man he needed to bring down and he needed to focus on that. He couldn't worry about anything else...especially when this man had already had contact with his Partner.

"I don't know." Lillian amended her attitude to suit his. She saw the mask come down and he was once again Special Agent Seeley Booth. Her old friend Charlie was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't blame him so she burrowed her own feelings on the matter. She wasn't what was important here, not really. "He was going to tell me before you showed up. Or at least I think he was. He mentioned Ed but that was all..."

"OK." Booth nodded once, his mind turned inwards. "What about Bones? Why did he contact her?"

"I don't know Booth." She said again, wincing at the look in his eyes.

"Well, what do _you_ know Lily?" Booth barked at her, allowing her a glimpse of the anger he felt. "I'm sorry." He said immediately after, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"It's fine, Booth. He said..." she forced her mind back to her earlier confrontation. "He said that he was keeping tabs on me, and I think you were part of that. So by extension Brennan was to." Lillian informed him. She felt a momentary pang of guilt for not repeating her father word for word and omitting certain facts. But she reasoned with herself, what she had said was true. The only thing she didn't reveal was his motivation and she rationalised that it would be irrelevant. Plus, there were just some pieces of information she would rather Booth not be privy to. If it crossed her mind that by being economical with the truth she was betraying their friendship yet again, she ignored it.

"OK. We need to find out what he wants. He must be after something but what?" Booth said but Lillian could see he was thinking out loud. He was no longer looking at her and he had an intense expression on his face as he pulled together all she had told him and all he had read. "And why the contact after six years? It doesn't make sense..." he trailed off as he leant back on his chair, eyes closing briefly as he posited scenario after scenario, each one more ridiculous that the one before. "Right." He sat up suddenly and stood. "I need you to stay here while I collect Bones from the Jeffersonian. Then I'll swing by and pick you up so we can go to the Hoover. Ok?" He finally looked at her.

"Why don't I just come with you?" She asked as she joined him in standing.

"I need to talk to Bones first; it's better that you stay here." He said firmly.

"Right." She nodded briefly, sitting back down. He didn't want to be with her at the moment. She sighed to herself. She couldn't really blame him, could she?

Booth read the expression on her face and much as he would have liked to reassure her, he couldn't. At the moment he wanted some time away from her. To process. He was allowed that much, surely?

"I shouldn't be too long. Don't leave the apartment and don't answer the door without checking who it is first. Until I know what your father is doing here, I'm not taking any chances. Ok?" He stared at her until she nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Now..."

He stopped talking as the sound of ringing spread throughout the apartment. He pulled his cell phone and flipped it open quickly, shrugging on his jacket as he did so.

"Booth" he answered shortly, making his way to the door. He froze as he listened to the frantic woman on the other end of the line. "What do you mean she's gone? I asked you to make sure she didn't leave Camille!" He yelled in frustration down the phone. "Yes, yes. I know she's a force to be reckoned with when she wants something." He did his jacket up and reached for his keys. "Any idea where she's gone?" He asked quickly. "No? Never mind, I'll find her." He assured her swiftly. "I can't explain now, but I will tell you later. All of you. Yes, Camille." He listened to her for another moment as he unlocked the door. "I'll call you when I'm with her. Bye." He hung up as he pulled the door open. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and glanced behind him briefly. "Remember, no leaving and DO NOT answer the door. I'll be back soon." He didn't wait for her assent this time, his mind already focused on the places his Partner may have disappeared to.

Lillian watched him go, taking in the worry on his face and intensity in his eyes as his Partner became his sole focus. The door slammed shut, and she heard the sound of the lock being turned. She leant back on the couch, closing her eyes tiredly. She couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that focus.

Temperance Brennan...luckiest woman alive.

**A/N Now i'm off to New York (YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) on Saturday so i can't guarantee when i'll next update this fic or anything else BUT I am hoping that NYC will inspire me some what :) **


End file.
